Life Blood
by Primus1243
Summary: The world has always been one of half-filled debauchery where population numbers are low and even sex grimms run amok areas of the world. But Storm's mercenary group and his own team just hope to survive in this world to live to its fullest and being young still does give some perks. (Expect JLullaby and Hary96 style world)
1. Chapter 1: Luster

"What did we come away from that last job we pulled?" a bandit asks.

"Not much. Just some dust and lien. It wasn't even worth the hassle to kill them all," another says around the campfire.

Two others were rifling through their catch of the day and find only the four basic dust elements and two cases of lien. The only other things that are there are items that looked valuable. Such as some painting and statues that could be the real thing such as gold, but almost all of them know it could be painted or foiled gold.

"Hey! Check this out," one says pulling out a pistol that he grips the barrel end with his hand and bends it in half. A shape blade then coming out of the handle end and extending outward as the two pieces of the pistol connect to make a sword handle. "Got ourselves something custom," he almost cheers as he takes a few test swings. "How much do you think this will go for?"

* * *

"It seems those con-artists played their part quite well," a man says looking over the carnage.

"Boss, we got a signal to follow?" another person asks.

"That way," the young man with neck long crimson hair and a red dragon tail and wings informs. Scales along his arms and legs that shone red with his hair. Though his skin seems to have a tint of light red that would blend in his coloring and hide him if it wasn't for the fact that he has some dark jeans were cut and seems to be half-length to his knees with a dark hoodie with white fur lining. His long thin tongue sliding across his sharp teeth.

"Right. Time for the Last Regiment to collect this bounty," one of the men says as they start to head in that direction.

Storm slowly grins and shows a toothful as he brings up the same looking pistol.

* * *

"I can't believe the boss took what I had found," a bandit with a black eye says at the entrance to their hideout. "I mean it was such a nice custom weapon too."

"Thanks for telling me where my weapon is," Storm says appearing beside the bandit before stabbing him through the throat.

The others start to approach as the bandit choke on his own blood and fall to the ground in death. His blood pooling out onto the dirt. Storm hums before walking past him with the others, leaving a dead body for anyone to find. "Begin the attack," Storm instructs before moving into the cave.

The men follow behind him before groaning inwardly as they came to a stop. "I hate this part," one of them sighs at the sight of two pathways to take.

"You four take that way. Quick and clean," Storm instructs pointing to the right tunnel. "You two with me," Storm informs starting to take the left tunnel.

They all start to split up as they follow the large winged leader and see some light ahead. Coming around a corner to find a few bandits going over the things they robbed and collected over time. Storm hums as he takes out his own pistol and steps out. Walking calmly over to one of the dust boxes and reaches in to take out an ice dust crystal.

Storm smiles as he leans closer and peers through it. "Wow. Finely detailed. This is more expensive than you would give it credit for," he spoke up as he looks through it all. The bandits now noticing him and immediately pointing their guns with makeshift and taped knives on them.

"Too bad all of you have to die here," Storm says before opening his mouth and, to all the bandits' shock, chopped down on the dust crystal.

"He's mad…he's dead," one of them says.

Storm inhales a bit before unleashing a wave of freezing wind from his mouth at them and they started to scream as the ice started to cover them, freezing them in place.

Storm chuckles as he steps through the freezing hazed filled air. Flapping his wings and makes the leftover dust clear out of his way. He smirks as he walks past all the frozen bandits before aiming his gun and firing at each frozen statue. A loud cascade of glass noise hitting the ground as the frozen bandits shatter into pieces. He ends up at the far end of the chamber and hums in intrigue as he notices a table flipped over and peers over before smiling and leaning on it. Shivering and panting coming from the female bandit below him.

"It's too bad that you cause problems. You look cute," Storm says grabbing her collar and pulls her up to his face as she tries to stay warm and huddle herself up. Storm hums as he looks over the ragged form. "Yeah. Way too bad. By the way," he says bringing up his pistol up to her face and she stares at it in pure fear. Before he flicks it and transforms it into a sword that slides past her hair. "Would mind giving it?" Storm asks smiling, setting her on her feet but keeping the blade close to her neck.

She shakily and slowly reaches to her waist where the pistol is holstered and slides it out. Storm kept smiling at her as he taps the blade softly against her neck before she holds it up for him. Storm nods and grabs the pistol with his other hand, flicking and transforming it as well as he looks it over. "Thanks for shining it," he says turning them back into guns and puts them away.

The bandit leader starts to slowly smile while still trying to warm up before Storm grabs the gravity dust crystal sitting on the ground near her table and holds it up to her face. "I heard these things send you flying if you try a shot. But they also make bad effects if handled wrong. You want to see what happens if I bite one and throw it behind you?" he asks chuckling as her face slowly morphed into a grim one. "Like I said. It's too bad you are a bandit and did all this. You are cute honestly," Storm compliments and surprisingly gives a peck on the cheek which she blushes and freezes up at even more before she hears a crunch and sees him biting into the gravity crystal before walking away and tossing it behind him. Her eyes watching in shock as it flies behind her and smashes against the wall. The feeling of heavy gravity pulling her towards it before slamming her against the wall and them looking ahead to see her many treasures and loot that fly at her. Storm only hearing a scream of terror as wood crunching and metal creaking is heard.

"That was easy. Sometimes I hate it. It makes things too easy and not fun," Storm notes to the others as he starts to walk out of the chamber.

"Another contract fulfilled," one of the mercs says following their boss.

"Problem is getting paid easily without running into a problem. Seriously, they are like insurance companies," Storm laughs a little.

"Or clients that don't pay," another merc adds.

"We can handle those bastards easily. It's the contracts buildings I hate," Storm mutters before smirking a little. "But I do like the receptionist if they are cute. Easy to work over."

"Best not let Borak hear that," the merc says as they hear fighting going on close by.

"I can work her too. She's not an easy girl, but she is fun," Storm sighs in happiness. "Okay. Let's get the others and get our pay," he says as they step into the other tunnel once they exit into the split.


	2. Chapter 2: Aroma

White fur-covered ears twitch in the morning light as Tempest hums happily. A full-face wolf marked grimm mask hanging by her ornate handmade belt. White shiny long hair rolling down her back and partially covering the black sailor school outfit she found a long time ago. With gold trims and red cloth and tie. Long sleeves held up by pieces of straps to keep them on while a red cloth and gold letter band is wrapped on her left arm with some ancient symbols that possibly meant something long ago. Red piercing eyes looking into the forest around her for any of the plants she needs for the job and the grimm she needs to kill for another. A wagging white bushy long fox tail moving behind her.

Her vision then narrows on one thing at the base of one of the trees, a bushel of pink and red flowers. She smiles and walks over before picking the set and putting them into her bag at her side. Her ears twitching around and seemingly 'looking' around the area.

"How much is this job again?" Tempest asks the two other members she was with.

One of them takes out their scroll and flips through some screens. "It is…thousand for the plants. Five for the grimm," she says, watching as their dust and herb maker picks the rest of the flowers. A medium-length black skirt to her knees with her tail wagging through a hole above it. "Don't see any sign of the grimm though."

"What type is it?" Tempest asks, checking her bag and counts the plants they have.

The other woman looks up her own scroll and nods as she comes across the job. "A death stalker."

"That big scorpion, huh? Then it may be under us," Tempest says.

"Oh. That might explain…wait, what?" the first woman asks surprised as they feel rumbling coming from beneath them as they look around and notice the clearing they are in. With a large rock in the middle and a ring of forest around it.

"Jump!" Tempest calls before all three jumps away, the two already bringing out their weapons.

All of them land in the tree branches around them as a dark and bone-colored pincer rises out of the earth and pulls more of itself out to show a large scorpion with a golden stinger and hard bone-colored coverings as a shell. All the eyes looking to the three as they either pull the hammer back on their guns or take out some blades.

"Tempest, we know that this grimm has a tough shell. Use something to soften it up!" one calls shooting at it with her rifle.

Tempest hums as she digs into her pockets and starts to bring up many bottles. "No," she says to the fire dust powder. "Nope," she says to the volcanic powder. "Nope again," she sighs at the water and fire combo bottle. "Here we go!" she cheers and takes out a bottle with heavy green sludge and throws it at the shell on top, breaking the bottle and sending it everywhere. The grimm screeching out and shaking itself widely to get rid of the burning sludge and starts to scuttle across the ground, slamming itself into the trees they are on and shaking them off into the ground below.

"Seems that it also doesn't like my special acid," Tempest says as they land in a tree before continuing to jump to other trees around their prey.

"Let's see if it's shell is so tough now," one of the mercs says before firing the grenade launcher attachment on her weapon, blowing the part that the acid dissolved clean off.

A huge chunk was blown off and shows a misty body instead of blood and guts. Almost like this thing was made of shadows itself. It then screeches loudly and more rumbling came from the rest of the clearing and two more starts to climb out of the ground. "We were only contracted for one grimm. Looks like we will be getting a nice bonus. That should make the commander happy," Tempest says digging into her bag.

"Yeah, she will," the one with the grenade launcher attachment says before firing again, hitting inside the hole in the injured grimm, causing it to blow a hole all the way through and making it collapse and fade into smoke.

"Okay girls, let me handle it," Tempest says grabbing two of the fire dust bottles, making a mental note to herself to grab more acid. She jumps off the branch, throwing the two bottles at the heads of the death stalkers who used their pincers to guard against that. But when they smashed against their pincers, it exploded and caused half a chunk of their pincer, still dangerous, to come off. Tempest lands before them as they wave through the smoke, feather-like blades dropping through her sleeves and grabbing them between her fingers.

The two grimms screeches, one charging at her and the other using its tail to strike. Dodging to the side, she throws a handful at the charging one and stabs the eyes. The stinger coming down next to the charging as it passes by, almost hitting one of its legs. Tempest chuckles as she turns to the other one and bites one of her blades and throws the rest at it. Half glancing off the bone armor while the rest strike the eyes. She then grabs an ice dust bottle and ties it around the stem of the blade. The charged one recover and turns towards her, flinging its own tail at her but she jumps and lets it crash down hard beneath her. Flinging her own blade at the stinger and stabbing it, the bottle flying around, but not cracking yet. Landing on the tail, she jumps off of it and grabs more blades from inside her clothes.

Both grimm try to watch through their only good eyes as she sails for the far one before she comes up short and lands between them. The grimm see their chance and both charge at her, leftover pincers open and raised to strike down at her. She smiles at how cute they think are to try it and block the strikes before swiping them to the side into the ground with a shower of dirt. Flinging a few blades at the joints as they pull them back, she spies the tails coming down while one tries a swipe with a good pincer.

Now Tempest frowns and reloads her hands as her tail swishes around before it glows a bright purple. As when the three attacks close in, there was a resounding clang. When the dust kicked up clears, it shows Tempest standing there with her tail, now split into ten copies of itself, blocking all the attacks and holding them back. Her eyes becoming sharp as she grins deadly fangs. Spinning, she moves away and leans to the side, letting her blades slide along the bone and create sparks. The tails come down again and she quickly turns and fans her tails to block her view, making them have a quick pause before she jumps out of the way and lands on both tails. Throwing a knife at the bottle she left behind, she breaks it open and makes their tails freeze together.

Tempest grins widely and jumps back between the two and they quickly notice her before trying to claw at her. She turns towards one and fans her tails to the side, swiping the pincer strike away before blocking the pincer in front of her. Stopping it dead cold and stabbing it when it came to a full stop. She jumps into the air and lets a bottle fly out of her bag as the other pincer behind her swipes where her legs were. Grabbing the bottle, she throws it into the pincer and then a knife just as quick. An explosion happening as she spins in the air and blocks the chunks of the pincer with her tails and has two more bottles in her hands. Throwing them at the other grimm and blowing off the top of its pincers off.

Landing down, she throws all her blades into the eyes of the grimms and ducks as a good pincer flies over her head, scraping along her tails. Then spinning around and jumps off the ground to dodge the other grimm as the pincer kept going and stabs the grimm in the head. The bottom pincer going the opposite way and stabbing under the head of the other grimm. Tempest giggles and slides out from between the grimms and walks off as her aura disappears and her tails turn back into a single one.

"And that's how it's done girls," Tempest cheers. "Let's get our payment."


	3. Chapter 3: Metallic

A smiling, slightly smirking, girl happily walks along the city sidewalk to head to a client to pick up a contract payment and maybe another list of contracts to do. Her bright blue jacket shining brightly in the sun as she keeps her hoodie up. A set of jeans that were slightly ripped up while a set of sunglasses come under her short cut hair while her bangs hang in front of her face. However, her smile fades as she turns the corner and sees a group of Vale police outside of the mansion of the client. She frowns and starts to turn away. A foul mood at the loss of a contract.

But then pauses when one of the cars passes by her and sighs in relief until she heard it screech to a stop. She slowly turns around and sees two officers coming out and speaking into their radios. She quickly runs off down the middle of the street and duck into an alley as the car stops short far behind her, too big to enter. More sirens reaching her ears as she kept running, needing to get away from these guys. But as she exits the alley, she rushes across the street for the other alley and slides to a stop as a car blocks the way. She frowns at them before smiling as she puts her hands in her hoodie pocket, waiting as all the cars start to surround her.

She smirks at their confidence before taking off her sunglasses and pockets it to not damage them. Guns clicking safeties off and barrels pointed towards her. "Hands on your hand Borak. Don't make it hard," one of them orders as another was speaking into his radio, possibly for more backup.

Borak didn't bother doing it as it would be pointless. Her smirk still holding as they held their position, all of them not wanting to take the risk. But she can't either. She has to move soon before backup arrives. Those guys and mechs are bastards to deal with.

"Now!" the same officer yells, all of them gripping their weapons tight and even shaking in place. "Last warning!"

Well, the best time to move now. Borak ducks and rushes up to the one who yelled and moves under him. The tip of her finger poking the gun switch and then hammer. Her eyes moving to his hand and striking his wrist and forearm. Jumping onto a car, they all freeze as they look to the officer she struck before his weapon exploded and he cries out in pain as he held his now limp arm. She quickly strikes the same spots onto the officers on both sides of the car she is on. Shots start to bang out behind her and she flips to cover herself behind the car. The men holding their arms and guns exploded into pieces at their feet.

The windows starting to be shot out and she slides over to the next car to keep doing the same strikes, but this one was partially prepared as he goes for a punch. However, she dodges to the side and strikes his wrist, forearm, and the crook of his elbow, then moving to her plan from before and strikes his gun and his other arm. Kicking him away into the guy behind him, she jumps onto them and does the same to the trapped man's arm. About to jump over again, she ducks as a bullet whizzes through the windows of the car and almost hit her head.

Okay. These bastards are worse. But her ears caught the telltale screech of wheels and looks behind her to the now empty street and sees that a few large armored vans were heading her way before coming to a stop. The back doors flew open and see at least four more heavily armored men come out with shock heavy machine gun bats. Borak grits her teeth as she tries to come up with a plan before seeing Atlas droids come out of the two other trucks and start to line up by the heavily armored men.

Borak sighs and hangs her head before slowly standing as the gunfire stopped, the officers believing she will give up now after seeing the odds against her. But she just pulls her hood down to show the bright silver hair and pulls her sleeves up a little. They tense up at what she might do next and doesn't see the next moment she disappeared and then look to the side as they hear metal creaking. Their vision catching Borak touching the droid's chest before touching the next with her other hand, both quickly dissolving away into metal dust. All the guns turn towards her before she moves to the next pair of droids. Kicking their guns up and touching them all the same. Bullets starting to whiz by her as she spins both droids around and uses them as shields. Metal pieces striking metal plates and bars. Then moving behind them all and touches the next pair of droids behind their backs and grabs them before jumping over their heads. Landing onto the next two droids before diving for one of the heavily armored men. Touching each plate of armor at his shoulders. She then slides under his legs and punches the gun, shattering the strike area into dust and rendering it useless. Kicking it away, she grabs the helmet before easily ripping it off as it dissolves.

The man yells as he uses his only weapon left and goes for a punch. However, his hand gets caught by her until she hears crackling and ducks backward, missing the shock bat that would have hit her. Then flipping back into the middle of the street again as she looks to them with a slight glare. Now her plan is foiled and she would need…a miracle.

Weapons are pointed at her again as she hears commands to pull her hood up and sleeves down. Faintly hearing other commands to put her hands on her head. But she has her view past them. A fast red blur passes by all of them, a cloud of dust washing over them. When they wave away the dust and look again, they see Borak gone and start to grumble and yell out in failure. One heavy throwing his weapon down in anger.

* * *

"So…do I get a shower with you?" Storm asks smirking towards Borak as he holds her against the wall of a distant alley. Covering them with his wings to make sure they are not found again.

Borak only smiles at him before leaning up and kisses him, giggling into it. "If you promise to let me clean your wings and you have some fire dust," she whispers with a deep giggle as she saw it made his tail twitch and wings jerk. Her eyes trail over his toned chest, slim neck size, fit biceps, straight waist, trimmed thighs and calves, and sharp chin and cheekbones. A fitting package for her to enjoy.

"Deal. But only because it's you," Storm whispers into her ear before pressing her against the wall and pins her there, kissing her feverishly as she happily kisses back.


	4. Chapter 4: Compound

Squall shakes her head as she pulls her motorcycle up to Junior's club. The commander was quite specific. Go make the deadbeats pay the eighty thousand liens they owed the Last Regiment. Squall pulls off her helmet and shows a pale skinned girl with bright blond hair and eyes that almost match. The lean figure under a black motorcycle jacket and light black top with a small set of dark pants. Her hair tied halfway and reaching halfway down her back. A thin sword in its sheath tied to her belt at her side.

"Geez, I had to draw this job," Squall complains, locking up the bike and head inside to the dancing crowd. The guards stiffing the moment they saw her as she headed to the bar where they were. Junior was humming as he cleaned a glass before freezing, seeing her approach. "Junior," Squall greets.

"S-Squall…" Junior shakily says, shaking the glass in his hands.

"I am here on business. Some deadbeats owe us eighty thousand and aren't paying. I expect they will refuse to pay again. So put the breakables away and get your boys to stay out of it, please," Squall requests nicely.

Junior nods slowly before she walks off. He then quickly starts waving at every guard and they rush to save most of their business. Squall meanwhile walks over to a separate area with the regular people being escorted away to either the dance floor or the other seating areas. Squall rolls her eyes somewhat amused as she jumps into a round seating and puts her feet up on the table, waiting for these idiots to walk in.

Soon a group did walk in a bit jubilant, but stopped soon as they noticed the place had been emptied and the doors behind them slam shut and locked.

Squall raises an eyebrow as she looks at them and frowns. "Just so you know, drew the short stick for this. Now, give us our payment and we can all go home with your fingers intact."

"And who the hell are you?" one of them questioned.

"Someone from the Last Regiment. Now, pay up the eighty thousand you owe us," Squall informs.

"Wait. We never offered a job to you guys," the middle guy says, the four around him starting to take out chains, swords, and daggers.

"I see. Well then, I guess we are going that way," Squall says drawing her sword unsurprised.

She starts to get up and they spread out around the area. Her eyes tracking them all as they surround her. As the tense air continued, the room was more cleared up of people and even Junior's group shutting and locking doors behind them. It actually unnerved the guys as they saw all this happening. But it didn't stop one going in for a charge and trying a simple swipe across and hits the air. He becomes confused before grunting when Squall punched him hard in the stomach and sends him sliding backward before falling over and landing hard. Squall quickly rushes to the next guy running over and slashes across the air at him. The man bringing up a sword and blocks the sparking slice.

As Squall finishes the slice, she ducks and knocks her elbow into his chest. Air escapes him before she knocks a palm under his chin and sends him flying back. She then gasps and ducks as a shot flies past where her head was. Flinging her sword at the shooter, she makes him duck and dive to the side. She then grabs the blade left on the ground and rushes over to the man. She weaves left and right as she dodges the hazard shots as the man fires from the ground. Coming up just as quick, she slices across in front of him and only one more shot is heard before it ends. The man then screaming in absolute pain as his arm spewed blood everywhere he was swinging it.

The first man coming back in with his sword raised, he charges back towards her. Squall immediately looking towards him with her eyes glowing a pale golden color before she strikes back with the same move. The man pulling back and then striking again, with Squall hitting back every strike he gives with a copy movement of her own. Each hit hitting the same spot with no end to breaking the holds in sight. However, the man started to be pushed back, taking step after step back as he felt more force and was having trouble to follow the potential attacks. Feeling like whatever he was thinking, she was doing it already before he even moved his sword that way. Attacks became quicker and quicker until a loud sharp ringing called out and sound of flesh and cloth being cut. The man screams as he stumbles back, holding his stump of an arm while his sword arm flinches on the ground, sword still in hand.

Squall turns to the last trying to get up before rushing over and kicks him into the air and makes him about to land behind her before she kicks him hard and takes a slice at the same time. Cutting off one of the flinging legs and sends him flying into the main guy, putting them both to the ground. The man struggling to get his bodyguard off of him before grunting when a boot stomped on them, keeping them down. The tip of the blade pointed at his throat as he looks into the aura flowing eyes of Squall before they die down and her eyes cease glowing. "Now then, about your debt."


	5. Chapter 5: One Offer for Life

"I am back," Squall calls lugging in two briefcases.

"And how did things go?" Tempest asks smiling over to her. Baskets of plants and herbs in her hands.

"I had to remind them of their obligations," Squall informs.

Tempest hums. "Boss is looking for you for all that by the way."

"Which one?" Squall asks.

"Who else handles our financials?" Tempest asks cutely, a fang smile on her face while her fluffy tail waves behind her.

"Eh…" Squall says.

Tempest rolls her eyes amused and walks away happily. Leaving Squall to sigh and walks off to find their more military-like leader. Heading down the hall of their large apartment building, she stops at the office door and walks in to find a half uniformed girl standing behind a desk with a small vest and camo pants. Her blonde short cut hair waving slightly as she looks to Storm lying in the chair.

"Hey boss, I got the payment," Squall informs.

Both of them look over to see Squall standing there as she shows the two cases. Storm hums as he stands and stretches. "Okay, if you need me, you would know where I am," he says before turning and walking off. His tail sliding across the woman's cheek which she does just gives a twitch to. And when he passes by Squall, she jumps when he gives a smack to her ass with his tail. Leaving a blushing and annoyed Squall to look to the blond leader who shakes her head. "Insatiable," Squall mutters.

"You count it all?" the woman asks.

Squall nods and places the cases onto the table. "What we were owed, Tanya."

"And how many did you need to kill to drive the point home?" Tanya asks opening up the cases to see for herself.

Squall hums. "Not really kill. More like paying an arm and a leg."

"You should have killed a few at least," Tanya says closing the briefcase, still looking unhappy.

"We still have problems?" Squall asks.

Tanya nods as she takes the cases and moves over to the safe. "Borak was almost caught again. They were ready to roll out to grab her. Luckily Storm was there, but if he hadn't…"

"Then we would be hitting Atlas," Squall says simply as Storm came in with a sober look.

"Tanya, a word alone," Storm requests.

Tanya looks to him before sighing and waves Squall out to which she complies. Storm letting her by before shutting the door. "What do you need? That expression doesn't help."

"I just got done talking with Rom. We have no job offers and no ongoing jobs," Storm informs taking a seat. Tanya growls under her breath. "Good news. This place can finally get some cleaning and organizing going."

Tanya shakes her head at his antics. "We need another provider. We can't survive on these guys."

"It might be time to pack up and see what another kingdom will give us," Storm suggests.

Tanya nods. "I'll see about getting us ready to head out. Might as well enjoy yourself."

"I got you for that," Storm says walking over.

Tanya reaches out and stops him with an arm on his chest. "I believe you might have promised something else tonight with Borak."

"I know, but I want to give you a hug," Storm informs before pulling her up into his arms.

Tanya sighs. "Why do I have a hard time believing you?"

"Because of reasons," Storm says wrapping his wings around her for a bit before letting her go.

Tanya fixes her clothes as he walks off. Her eyes looming over his form before he turns his head and gives a sly wink to her which leaves her blushing heavily and tries to turn back to her work.

* * *

"Honestly, we can't keep moving around like this," Storm notes as he sits in the shower. Letting a certain naked girl look over and clean his wings by simply running her hands over them. "But we also have to keep you safe as well."

"I'm sorry I keep bringing you all this trouble."

Storm shakes his head as he brings his tail around and wraps around her slightly, pulling him in closer against him. "Don't be. You are worth it," he says, holding a small fire dust crystal in his hand. "Besides, it would be dead boring without someone like you around. Always love seeing them freak out when you just pull up one sleeve. And this kind of fun isn't bad either," he chuckles at before tossing the dust into his mouth and chewing on it.

"Will we have trouble getting passage on a ship?"

Storm breathes and makes flames spurt out between his teeth. "Not if we pay them off to shut up. And we can hide you well enough…gotten used to it," he notes before grabbing her with an arm and leans back as he brings her into his lap. "So the thing is, we are not going to get any more jobs. The place is running dry. That guy you were going for was the last guy we had for jobs coming up and now that he is arrested, no more," he says before breathing small plumes of fire over her body, heating and keeping her warm. Even running a hand down her skin to help spread it. "We might head out once the weekend hits. Lots of traffic and easy to get lost in."

"And the bigger contracts aren't given to us as we only have around a hundred people."

Storm hums. "But that's the most fun. How many jobs many of these hunters pass up just because of less pay. Never known by them that it can all add up."

Borak hums and relaxes as he gives a heated massage. "So we are just going to enjoy ourselves here?"

Storm grins and leans down to her, lightly stroking her face. "No. I want to eat candy all day until we leave. Duh, I want to enjoy myself with you. Sexy," he adds before giving a peck to her lips.

"Well, I have to give you to Tanya sometimes or she will discipline us both," Borak reminds.

Storm chuckles. "Let me handle that part. She is always putty in my hands…unlike that one time…and that other one…and the one before that…" he rambles off, making Borak roll her eyes amused before pulling his face back to her and kisses him, wrapping her arms around him to keep him close. "We aren't leaving here…for a while…right?" she asks between kisses.

"Take a wild guess," Storm whispers huskily into her ear as he grips one of her ass cheeks. Leading to a little giggle that Storm hardly hears from this one tough girl.

* * *

"How's the packing going?" Tanya asks, stepping out of her office and heads to the living room to see almost everyone packing their things into heavy strong cases.

"Slow," Tempest says slowly that made a few of the members chuckle. But Tanya shakes her head as the girl continued to put her herbs and dust into special cases for them.

"Get it done. I rather get out of here quicker than later if they close in on where she moves around in. And I don't want a tighter noose," Tanya points out before there were a few knocks to the door. "…we didn't have anyone planning to visit, right?"

Hearing that, many guns were cocked, aimed at the door and windows.

Tanya takes out a small knife as she walks slowly toward the door before twisting the knob and turning it. Peeking through the gap, she can see a white-haired man in a green suit with a cane on the other side. This was a man she knew very well. 'The professor of Beacon Academy…the fuck is he doing here?' she thinks before waving her knife at the others to make sure there isn't anyone else and gets a nod from one of them looking into the hall from another way. Seeing that most of them are all clear, she unlocks the door more before opening it and hiding the knife behind her back. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, this is the headquarters of the Last Regiment, correct?" Ozpin asks.

Tanya raises an eyebrow at this, trying to keep a cool demeanor. "Why are you asking?"

"I would like to see your leader," Ozpin says.

"You are talking to her," Tanya states.

"Ah, good. Then shall we talk in private?" Ozpin asks.

Tanya nods and leads him back to her office. Everyone keeping an eye on him as he looks at them all. Once reaching her office, she allows him to step through and spots Storm and Borak coming out in towels from the bathroom before they notice the atmosphere and then her. Tanya holds a finger to her lips before walking into her office and shutting the door behind her. "So what is this about?"

"I have a job offer for you," Ozpin says.

This was highly unusual. Ozpin never hired mercenaries to do anything, preferring huntsmen to them. So Tanya was skeptical of this, even though quite a few of the members were huntsmen at one point.

"And what's the job?" Tanya asks carefully.

"Well, it would be helping teach the young new hunters at Beacon. And I need a lot of experienced fighters to help with the many future students," Ozpin explains.

"And?" Tanya asks.

"And I would like to enroll your real leader into the school," Ozpin informs.

Tanya narrows her eyes at him. "I do not think you know who you are talking about."

Ozpin chuckles and just smiles at her. "No need to play. I know that the one who goes by 'Storm' is the true leader of this group. I can make sure that your group is more official than taking petty jobs that no hunter who graduates will take."

Tanya sighs. "I don't think we can take you up on this offer as we would be leaving soon and…"

"And make sure that Borak is not to be hunted down anymore," Ozpin adds, cutting her off but also cutting the lines for the train of thought she had. Him? Able to protect Borak? Impossible. She is wanted by Atlas. "If you are having trouble believing, then she can merely enroll in my school and will be considered a protected student. The Atlas military cannot touch her afterward," he explains and Tanya was still somewhat skeptical.

Tanya slowly leans forward towards him. "How do I know you are telling the truth and will promise this?"

Ozpin gives a sly smirk. "You don't. But I can only offer a regularly paying contract, protecting for your fighter, and full recognition as a mercenary group."

Tanya frowns heavily as she considers all this. Almost not knowing what to do. It is almost like she has to talk with Storm. And then…

"You don't have to decide now. You can still leave if you want," Ozpin says getting up. "I'll show myself out," he says leaving.

Tanya watches as he leaves through the door and leaves it open. Everyone's eyes watching him as he heads to the front door before the door shuts closed. "Storm…Borak, get in here," Tanya calls.

Storm and Borak come in, fully clothed now, and Storm closes the door behind him. "So…?"

Tanya sighs. "I haven't decided. And I can't decide for the whole group here. Considering this also heavily involves you two. And that asshat thinks he can fully protect Borak as well…still will believe it when I see it."

Storm raises an eyebrow at this. "He must be joking. There is no way with Atlas targets on our backs."

Tanya slowly shrugs. "It's what he said. And offering us a job to teach there, with regular payments. Oh, and recognition as a full mercenary group."

"Unbelievable," Storm scoffs.

"That's what I said, sort of," Tanya notes.

Borak was silent the whole time before pulling her hood down. "We should do it."

"Borak…" Storm starts.

"No. Look," Borak interrupts, "It's my fault we have to keep moving our asses all over the world. All because of me."

"No one said it's ultimately you," Storm adds. "We are also taking jobs that are considered illegal."

"But it still leads back to me," Borak notes before turning back to Tanya. "We have to take it."

Storm and Tanya watch her for a few moments, some growling coming from Storm before he huffs some flames. "Tanya…?"

Tanya keeps watching Borak. "Yes?"

"Take the job," Storm sighs and Borak reaches out and grabs his hand before leading him away back to their room. Leaving Tanya to sigh and lean back in her seat.

"Damn it all…"


	6. Chapter 6: Scouting

"And that is why we have moved here," Storm says to Tempest and Squall, having finished packing their things into the Beacon dorm.

"If it's for her," Squall notes, looking to Borak looking out the window. "Borak…you want to get outside and just walk?"

Borak smiles and turns to them. "Yeah. I hear the mess hall is offering some early meals."

"How much are we getting paid per member?" Tempest asks before whistling being shown the amount.

"Yeah. Come on. Let me get you a good meal," Storm says taking her hand and leading Borak out as she gives off a happy smile that they hardly saw on her.

Squall hums before smiling to Tempest. "You ever saw her that happy before?"

Tempest chuckles. "Only the first few times they fucked."

"I do not like this place of elitists," Squall says becoming serious again.

Tempest sighs. "It's the best we got. Besides, this was Borak's choice. She was almost blaming herself before it so maybe this is the biggest chance we have for her to finally enjoy life like a real person and not a criminal."

"This place is allied with Atlas. I am shocked that Tanya approved this," Squall informs.

"At the behest of Borak and Storm. Can't argue with them," Tempest shrugs at.

"Especially since she is practically Storm's wife," Squall adds starting to sharpen her sword.

"Well, he is a protective lizard," Tempest says climbing into the far bed and sighs happily as she sinks into the sheets. "This is nice."

"Tempest, where should I stab?" Squall asks.

"Door and window. Then the bathroom mirror and table," Tempest lists off.

Squall nods before starting to cut those areas and Tempest heard the sound of electricity and wires being cut.

"Okay, you got it all…you hungry?" she asks after a while.

"Bring me something," Squall says.

Tempest hums before getting up and walking out. Leaving Squall to finish sharpening all their weapons, but still wary of the entire setup.

* * *

Storm frowned as they sat in class with many other students. He was disappointed as only freshmen were here and now he would have to put extra effort into doing what Tanya instructed. 'This is a golden opportunity for scouting for us. You get to interact and talk to all these future huntsmen before anyone else can approach them. So while there, scout for talent,' Storm remembers as he lazily watches the heir to the Schnee dust company fight a grimm. Though it seems pictures of the family don't do her justice. Storm did notice she had a small modest chest size that had no bounce but possibly still felt good to touch. But what really caught his attention was the larger hip size and how much it seemed to be pushing up her skirt a bit every time she flips and spins around like a ballerina. Even some thick large thighs to complement and trail down the size of it. Maybe it isn't so bad to watch her stumble.

"Somewhat good…potential," Borak observes, happily snuggling up against his side. Still happy she can be out in the open like this.

"Her body language tells me she is annoyed and distracted," Squall says studying her.

"And reliant on one thing," Tempest notes as well, leaning her head on her hands.

"Yeah, great job getting your weapon trapped in its tusks," Storm mumbles.

"She's trying," Tempest shrugs.

"This is embarrassing," Squall says.

"When did we last get ours caught?" Storm asks, expecting no answer.

"Probably eight years ago in training," Squall says.

"Sounds about right," Borak says.

Storm chuckles. "Course it was Squall first…"

"Who got their tail stuck?" Squall shot back smirking.

Storm growls annoyed at her. "Go for the stubby legs before it does its spin attack!"

The white long-haired girl looks to him, somewhat annoyed at the suggestion before trying to charge forward. The grimm about to jump before being stabbed into the ground and squirming before it dies.

"Excellent call Mr. Storm," Professor Port says.

Storm puffs out some smoke at that. "Did no one read up the basic book on grimm?" he mutters and gets a jab in the gut from Borak.

"But, that is all the time we have for today. Class dismissed," Professor Port calls.

"One grimm…" Storm says a bit disappointed.

"It's only day one and she took so long," Squall informs.

Storm sighs. "Okay. Next class," he says getting up, pulling on his school clothing and hating how much it itches against his scales.

* * *

Storm stretches as he carries a small gym bag with him. Already changed in some gym shorts that hugged his body to show off whatever muscles he had, not much on his pecs, but very defined on his legs. A thin gym shirt that kept his form under the stretchable cover. Though his gaze was wandering around the…empty gym? You would think there would be a few fitness nuts here considering what these students will go through. However, he then hears some grunting and sighs in relief that he won't be alone.

Walking past some pillars, he looks over to the bars and sees a long-haired blond girl doing some chin-ups and very sweaty so she must have been here a while for that. Though it didn't hide the fact of her gym outfit. Eye-catching in front of him is the girl's covered large breasts that don't seem to have a bra under them. A good CC-cup size that even goes down a little under the shiny yellow workout bra lining. Picking herself up again over the bar, he sees the strong arms that have showing of muscles at the joints and biceps, but looking like very smooth skin, no roughness to be seen, even with that taut somewhat defined stomach. As his gaze remains locked, he sees everything below her large chest. A pair of slick black shorts that seem to ride up her thick hips and thighs' sides. With a set of strong looking legs that look like it could kill him if she decided to use them to attack instead of those arms. Though to his eyes, they seem like strong black underwear by how small it is. He swears that if he tries to look behind her, he would see it riding up almost thong style. And he can't deny the sharply smooth muscled legs.

"Thought no one would be here on the first few weeks or so at least…or at least a few fitness nuts," Storm spoke up, seeing the blond's ponytailed tied hair flow behind her. Her somewhat straight full hair coming to rest around her face in a messy sweaty fashion. "Name…sexy?" he asks, not even hiding where his gazes are.

Yang pauses with her head above the bar, no shaking coming from her as she held herself up. Her vision has been watching this strange faunus since he got into view and she knows her outfit is riding up on her and it isn't helping both her workout and anyone who might be watching. "Yang Xiao Long. You?" Might as well enjoy it. There is no one else here and she does bet she can kick his ass easy. She beat all of Junior's club by herself and messed up the place.

Storm chuckles. "Full name. Okay. Storm, just Storm. You mind me working out with you? I could use a spotter in some places and I bet you do too," he offers as he places the bag down nearby.

Yang grunts as she drops onto the ground and wipes her hair out of her view with a sigh. "Sure…just no touching. The last guy tried that, he didn't have any more nuts," she warns going over to the barbells.

Storm smirks. "No promises, but I don't doubt that threat with your looks," he notes as he keeps looking over her body. Seeing how she walks with a very feminine stride that made her hips move and even some of her ass jiggle in place with every step on the ground. Yep. He was right about the looks of the shorts on her ass. "You look like someone who can put a guy in a hospital with some permanent scarring and wounded pride," he chuckles to himself and Yang couldn't help but smile at that little thought.

"Well, time for training. So do what you promise. Spot me," she says placing a dry towel on the bench before laying down and grips the bar.

Storm hums as he walks over in front of the set and keeps his hands low to grab the bar as he looks over her form sprayed out on the bench. Almost wondering what it feels like if he squeezes parts of her limbs or even her bouncing chest as she repeatedly lifts the fifty-pound weighted bar. Already his nose catching the heavy scent of her time working out here with the sweat still dripping off of her and even with it, she smells as fine as he bets her hair would even smell looking like that after all this. "So what team are you?"

Yang grunts as she keeps going, not missing a beat. "Team R.W.B.Y. You?"

Storm hums as he keeps watching her arms for any shaking. "Team S.T.B.S. I'm guessing that Schnee girl is with you? The one who got her sword caught in the grimm's tusks in class on day one?" he questions, raising an eyebrow almost as he tries to figure out their names from the team name.

"Yeah, she is on our team," Yang answers.

Storm leans down into her view. "Don't sound too happy about it. Problems already?" he questions. Then again, that Schnee girl was a bit annoyed with the redhead being chosen as leader.

Yang pauses, barbell in the air, and blows a strand of hair sticking to her face to the side. "Just that my little sister was chosen as the leader instead of her. I and sis are working on getting it proven to her. Slow going, but nothing big," she explains before turning back to lift the weights.

"Little sister…like your twin?" Storm asks.

Yang shakes her head. "No. Half. But I consider her full. She is family after all. And plus, Ruby is smarter than she lets on…and kick harder ass. Told me she faced down a whole pack of beowolves," she boosts proudly as she grins.

Storm hums interested at that. "Alone?"

Yang nods. "Yeah. All by her lonesome. Did it in a few minutes too. Told me if she faces another pack, she will beat her record time."

Storm now flashes his fangs. "Sounds like a good future hunter. So…how old is she now that I think about it? You seem my age and she must be two or three years younger," Storm questions, his mind making an objective to check out her sister for both looks and potential recruit.

"She's fifteen. So yeah. Pretty young for getting to become an official hunter. Should still be at Signal really. But she got caught showing off her skills in front of Ozpin. What about you? What school do you come from? Must be a pretty hard regiment in workouts," Yang notices, looking over his form and traces the many lines of muscles with her gaze.

Storm shows a fanged smile. "Kinda, yeah. On the workout part. As for school, I didn't go to one. Ozpin picked me and my team up from our mercenary company."

Yang looks to him fully at that. "Mercenary company? Wait…you were in the class," she realizes before grunting as she lets her concentration falls and drops the bar on her neck. Storm reaching down and picking up the bar to let her breath and get up. Watching as she coughs while he sets the bar down on the stand. "You are the guys who're going to help teach us? You're that merc group?"

"Know any other teaching here?" Storm asks grinning before humming. "But yeah. We are helping to teach here too while my team becomes more official to get less paperwork done after the fact. Really helps at our scale. And with that, I will say, your concentration is sloppy. Can't ever let it slip again with a hard front fact of life," he says moving his tail up and taps her shoulder with its tip. Making her look to it before it gives a light slap to her cheek. "And always be aware of surroundings," he says almost laughing. "Sorry. Always wanted to try that, but my team and group are always like that all day and night. The field experience will do that to you," Storm explains.

Yang rubs her cheek, slightly annoyed he got into teaching phase a bit. "So…compared to your group, how good are you really?"

Storm gives a slight flex of his arm at that. "Top ten of my group. So pretty tough. We have a little above a hundred people in it so it should give you an idea. Next one or can I?" he asks taking a quick look around.

"Go ahead," Yang says waving him off and he goes to a weight puller that he cleaned and places a towel on himself as Yang follows him. "Sounds like you have been in that group for a while," she says, watching his muscles flex with every yank and tug. How his muscles ripple under his shirt and shorts are easily sending her into almost a hypnotic gaze. But then his wings flare out a little and his tail is pinned against the pillar behind him to keep him in place.

Storm smiles. "They are family to me. Wouldn't trade them up just like that. That would be retarded," Storm says poking his head with a finger in a pause before going back to pulling.

Yang slowly nods as she keeps watching how much strength he is putting his back into pulling and yanking. "That close, huh? You ever went out and tried your own way?"

Storm pauses and smirks at her. "And that result would be my team. Found them bit by bit or they found us. Was a simpler time, to be honest. Though with Squall, we were raised together seeing as we were both born in the company," Storm shrugs and returns to working out again.

"Wait, you were born into it?" Yang asks.

"Yeah, parents were both apart of it so anywhere the company went, I did as well," Storm informs.

"Could you get out of it if you wanted?" Yang wonders curiously as she leans against the machine.

Storm pauses for a second before sighing. "Not really. That group is my life and my family. Can't exactly leave them behind. Maybe retirement if it ever reaches that time, but we both know that is a long ways away." Yang walks around him, looking over his wings and tail, but refrains from questioning it as to not appear like those assholes. But the looks didn't go unnoticed by Storm who gives a sly grin towards her. "Curious?"

Yang crosses her arms under her chest, pushing them up with some notice from her as she pulls her arms down a little afterward. "Kinda. Only seen lizard faunus like you, but never with wings," she admits.

Storm lifts his tail from the pillar and brings it into her view as it bobs and waves around. "I think I am called a…dragon. Maybe. Could be something else, but it's the closest I got. See anything you like though?" he questions while giving his wings a flex, showing off his muscled back.

Yang playfully scoffs and pushes the tail away. "You can talk and show it, but I don't think you will be that strong based on what you're saying. For all I know, this could be fake or weaker than what you are thinking. Even if you are one of the toughest in the group."

Storm drops the pull bar and stands now, staying close beside her. "Is that a fact? Why not I prove it? How about a little wrestling spar? No weapons, no semblances, and a small minute timer. Would that prove it?" His gaze noticing her nose wrinkle at the smell.

Yang pokes a finger at his chest and pushes him away at arm's length. "Let's go. But I will beat you," she says walking over to the training mats laid out in the middle of the room.

Storm kept a smile on his face as follows, his tail happily swishing around as they step up opposite of each other. "Okay. We do this by pin rules. First one to tap out is out. And no cheap shots. We are going for more strength here," he points out and sees her nod. "Alright sexy. Let's go," he says putting his fists up and Yang does the same, both of them now circling the area.

"You're going to regret calling me that," Yang notes and gets a chuckle from the dragon.

"Why should I lie?" Storm retorts before suddenly spinning and slams his tail into her arm block. "Said no cheap shots. Didn't say anything about any other limb," Storm clarifies before moving under his tail with a fist raised. Yang ducks under the punch and tries to move a strike to his stomach, but his other hand grabbed her wrist and holds her still before suddenly getting hit in the forehead, sending her head reeling back. Blur and dizzy from the strike, she moves back before remembering her hand is still caught and uses the pullback to move in another strike. With it landing true and hitting him in the chest, feeling the almost rock hard pecs. A knee came up and slams into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her before it swings around and wraps around her form. Yang feeling the sense of weightlessness as she went flying before landing on her back hard as she felt the foot press down on her, keeping her pin.

Yang growls, not being one for losing this quick and punches behind his knee hard, making it lift up and give her some room to get up. Clambering herself up to her feet, she gets back into her stance again, the blurriness going away, and try for an overhead punch. Storm bends down to a knee and catches it with both hands. Seeing her other arm move back, he whips his tail around and smacks her ass with it, electing a yelp from the blond fighter and taking her off guard. When the strength of the punch lessened, he quickly stood and throws her fist off, making her off balance now. Storm quickly moves in, using his tail as a launcher, and smacks the side of his arm into Yang's stomach. A deep cough is heard as she is tossed back across the mats before landing on her back, facing the ceiling with tear-filled eyes from the strike. She coughs again as Storm lands on her, keeping a knee pressed on her stomach and his hands gripping her wrists and pinning them.

"Yield?" Storm asks, grinning down at her as they both pant heavily from the spar.

Yang struggles before choking again as Storm shifts his weight and presses his other knee down in the middle of her chest, pushing her breasts apart. Which Storm doesn't mind as he feels the softness through the sweaty clothing. Feeling almost his full weight, she was about to curl up her legs to get into position before being slapped back down and then pushed down with his tail alone.

"Yield," Storm advises, moving her caught wrists closer to her head. A simple shift that let him hold down more parts of her. Storm slowly grins as Yang seems to be mouthing the words. "Sorry, what was that?"

Yang groans. "You're stronger."

Storm nods before getting off of her and then, holding onto one of her wrists, yanks her to her feet. "And don't you forget it sexy," he teases and boops her nose with a finger, leaving her to wrinkle it at the feeling. "I think I'm done for today. By the way, you look good in that," he says looking over her outfit as his tail whips around behind her to give a smack to her ass but she catches it against herself after it did so. "And quick on the draw. That means you are starting to get to our level. So careful, freshmen got combat and aura training with us and I just saved you a few days work," Storm notes pulling his tail back but lets the tip slither between her legs for a moment and makes her shift away. "Cute," he smiles at before walking off, grabbing his bag as he did so.

Yang watches as he left while wiping her nose to get rid of whatever smell she was catching. But it was getting worse as she did so…and why does it smell like sarsaparilla?


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Switch Up

Everyone filed in from seniors to freshmen to this class. Many were unsure of what was going to be taught or even who was teaching.

Meanwhile, team S.T.B.S. was sitting at the podium with Storm himself sitting on the podium itself waiting as he had a toothpick in his mouth, eyeing each student as they came in until time for class started. The moment it did, all the doors slammed shut and many heard them being locked. "We will be brief. We are here to teach you practical field skills and techniques. We will not tolerate any disruptions, any questioning, or insubordination in this class," Storm informs quite seriously.

"Any questions?" Squall asks and two people in the front row raised their hands and were about to speak before Storm appeared in front of them, gripping their wrists tightly and pulling it back onto the table.

"As I said, no questions," Storm warns before letting go as the two boys groan in pain while holding their wrists. Leaving Storm to walk back to the front and face them all again.

"Good, we will start with Aura as it is the most important thing to keep you alive and to get the job done. Now, who can tell me what Aura can do to equipment?" Squall asks looking around.

Instantly the Schnee girl raises her hand and the whole team looks to her. After a few moments of silence, Storm finally spoke up. "When we look at you like that, you have the floor to speak. Besides, in no fucking way is the grimm, slavers, or bandits going to wait for your hand to be raised for something. They will fucking do whatever it is they will do…if we give a factual reason like that, it means it will be tested. Now, Ms. Schnee, you have the floor," he finishes as the scribbling of paper is heard.

Weiss clears her throat and looks proper at this point. "Aura can be transferred to equipment as a sort of catalyst and can even have almost the same strength as a dust crystal. However, it is tied to the person's aura. So it is limited and using too much will obviously slow down the healing brought on by aura or your aura defense."

"Correct, now what effect does it have on items you use aura on?" Storm asks, moving his toothpick to the other side of his mouth.

Some people were raising their hands at that one before a certain brown coffee headed girl with a beret spoke up. "It enhances their strength and allows you to cut through grimm easily since aura is like poison to them and even break through another person's aura to cause damage as it is focused in a fine area."

"Right, but most never realize how deep this concept goes. What makes a tool more specifically?" Storm asks confusing everyone there, before he turns his head and spits out his toothpick which goes sailing and going through a glass bottle, shattering it, before impaling the wall, making cracks form around it. "The floor is open to questions now."

"That's a trick question, don't answer it," Yang whispers to the rest of her team as Storm and the rest smirk when they heard that. And with the threat he made.

"How did you do that?" Jaune asks without thinking.

"Simple, I encased it in aura before spitting it out," Storm informs as many eyes started to widen. "The thing about aura is that it is compatible with nearly everything. The fact is the grimm is one of the only things it isn't compatible with or even possible grimm objects…makes people wonder if they tried grafting a grimm arm or leg to themselves. This idea is just stupid in the end though." Storm says as Tempest started to lecture as many were now seriously taking notes.

Meanwhile, the rest staying near the desk as they watch the lecture go on and Tempest use the chalkboard and scroll board to give notes and examples of aura. "You think I should tell the drawback?" Storm asks, flipping another toothpick around in his hands.

"Later lesson," Borak says.

"Draw up the curriculum well enough they won't question it. We have to drop surprises somehow. As for the other thing…" he slowly stops as he looks to the coffee headed girl and takes careful notes of her features. But being behind a desk, he wasn't seeing much as she had her head in writing her notes and could mostly see the beret or her dark brown eyes.

* * *

"Well now, I did not expect such an advanced lesson from them starting off," Professor Port says watching the lesson from a camera with Ozpin, Glynda, and Dr. Oobleck.

"Seems their approach is diving in headfirst into the deep end…or would it be middle as they are just starting off?" Oobleck questions himself.

"Either way, I think this is a good lesson for all our students to have as aura manipulation is such an underrated subject," Glynda says, approving of there strict approach to teaching.

"And to think, you all thought hiring a mercenary company with an Atlas wanted criminal was a bad idea," Ozpin says coyly.

"It still is," all of them informs.

"I pardoned her," Ozpin says simply.

"Not good enough," they all say again.

* * *

"That is the end of today's class," Storm informs as the doors all unlock and the four left without giving any homework.

"No homework?" Jaune asks the question on everyone's mind.

Borak leans her head back in and smiles to them. "What the heck kind of homework can we give you on something you will have to show us that you can do?" she asks rhetorically before leaving.

Mostly everyone puts their heads down at that fact. Feeling delighted they don't have to write many pages of an essay.

"Well…that was an interesting lesson," Weiss comments, never thinking on aura manipulation like that.

"Does this mean I could maybe go faster?" Ruby wonders to herself as she thinks on how to use Crescent Rose in such a manner. A cute chin tapping added to complete the picture.

"Maybe we should wait for the next lesson and see," a black-haired girl with a bow on her head says.

"Though poor kid," Yang says looking at the guy who had his bottle smashed as he picks up the pieces. "And all that from a toothpick."

"Take a look at where it hit," Blake says.

They look over to the wall and see the toothpick embedded inside the wall as cracks splintered off from it. "And all from wood to stone," Yang adds afterward.

Before they could do anything else the lunch bell rang.

"Oh. First pizza day!" Ruby cheers and rushes off.

"Wait for me!" Yang calls as she packs up and quickly runs out after her.

The two remaining members look to each other before packing up themselves. "I haven't ever seen a faunus like him before. I mean with a tail, I thought he was a lizard. But with wings…" Weiss trails off as the other girl wonders more deeply about it. It is a strange combination to her and wonders why there aren't more as he seems to be one of the toughest and smartest fighters around. So who's to say there can't be more of his kind around.

* * *

Storm hums as he absentmindedly pokes his food while staring at team R.W.B.Y. Looking over the whole group as he finally gets a view of the other two members. With the red cloak wearing girl, even over her uniform, it made her stand out pretty well. But also made her a bit cuter than intended. And he did see her barge in and go straight to the line all giddy and excited for pizza. The blond-haired Yang not far behind her. Now her he can imagine in that gym outfit pretty well.

And it would seem like night and day with their features. While Yang was larger and more built like a tank for her possible fighting style and an even more robust hip and chest size, Ruby's seems to be more on the leaner side. And he did note those rose petals flying around as she bursts into the room. Which only confirmed the somewhat modest chest size. Rounded and perky at around a B-cup. And then slimming out around the waist but then pushing out into an hourglass form as her legs seem to have more strength than intended. Looking quite thick and smooth from what he could make out beyond those pantyhose of hers. Where it slims down with some thin line of muscles. Her arms looking thin and framed well and tough with a hint of muscle through some of the sleeves. Her face looking round and perky with excitement as her almost red highlighted hair bobs around in front of her silver eyes.

The door opens again, this time more calmly as he spots the Schnee girl coming in with another black haired girl that he saw sitting near them in class. She seems to be more of a combination between Weiss and Yang. With her long black hair reaching her back, it shows off the shape of her body with her uniform. Looking more hourglass then Ruby is as she had a pair of C-cup breasts and a wide set of hips. Her arms and legs both showing very defined muscles under that smooth skin. But hardly much on her chest or stomach so maybe she is more of a limb fighter than upper or lower strength type. Possibly agility. Her legs trimming down as the shape of her body didn't leave much to what else she has hidden under the uniform. But he did note the bow and how it moves around. A quick whiff of the air and he can smell faunus in the room, but strangely picks a faint one from her. But without seeing what kind of features, he can't tell what kind of faunus is she or maybe is she constantly in contact with one and they got their scent on her.

"Staring at future merchandise?" Squall questions as she ate away with Borak and Tempest happily eating beside them.

Storm chuckles and looks back at her. "Nah. Not merchandise. More like prizes," he says coyly and gets a small jab from Borak before he turns to her and she kisses him. Getting a giggle from her, she holds up her piece before he chomps down and takes a big bite. "See? Now there's a prize," he says, nodding his head to Borak as she goes back to her own food.

Squall rolls her eyes while watching everyone else. "Lot of time now. No more worrying. So, keeping that tone, you thinking of finally getting your due rest from our girl here?"

Storm grins and looks to Borak, slipping his tail into her lap before it goes under her skirt and makes her jump in her seat with a blush. "I can finally try out some tricks if that's what you're asking. We never could just hiding."

"And that's what we wanted to ask, you thinking of us as well?" Squall asks, elbowing Tempest to pay attention fully now.

Tempest swallows her last piece as Storm looks to the two. "Really? Even if I am such an ass?" Storm jokes.

Tempest giggles. "Yeah. But like you say, trying out tricks and having fun. Besides…it might be needed. You do know the world is having a ratio and population problem. With our group alone have almost a three-quarter split with women leading the way. The world is more seventy splits."

Storm sighs. "Yeah. I noticed. And we mostly picked up ragtag people living on their own out there. It's a sad thing though. Sending most of the men to the war while saving others sounds like a noble thing, but having it happen constantly with no rest do take a toll."

"Not to mention those we lost to the grimm and the other creatures," Squall adds.

"And so you two want to 'help'. Funny thing, I almost considered you two in the beginning. And then Borak came along. Such a cutie," Storm says wistfully.

"I'm right here," Borak reminds, leaning against him.

Storm chuckles and ruffles her hair. "Sure. Plus it could be fun. But what about the other guys you two charmed in the school and our group?"

Tempest smirks. "Who says they can't enjoy at times? I mean, sure, more girls. But quality girls? Yeah, right. So maybe once in a while."

"Same," Squall nods as she drinks a little.

"And maybe more…" Tempest trails off as she looks to the team of girls that Storm is eyeing now as they sat and ate together, chatting about something. "They do have some sexy bodies."

Storm hums as he nods, looking to Yang's in particular. "You three find any good future hunters and huntress? Tanya did say we have to be on the lookout, but I have mostly been busy with them."

"I managed to see that bunny's team practice very briefly. Might be ones to watch, but can't be sure yet," Squall informs.

"Got another group of those knight guys training around or rather trying to. I think they were mostly showing off with their armor and weapons. Now those I would rather hire than the people in it," Tempest almost jokes as she jabs a fork over to the group of guys boosting around.

"Don't let them hear that or they might get their asses kicked," Storm jokes back as he looks to the group before seeing said bunny girl pass by. Storm's gaze immediately taking in every bit of her body. With a pair of long bunny ears the first thing he sees. Then tracing down her form to see the shapely body and almost seems like a taller version of the black-haired girl's form in Yang's team. With her chest size more CC-cup and more than an average wide set of hips. But it almost pushes that skirt uniform up a bit to show off the possible bouncing ass as she walks to possibly her team's table. Her legs even in the same socks or pantyhose as Ruby's, though darker and more opaque. But he might guess, based on her bunny features, that her body will be soft and smooth for anyone's liking. And bouncy and firm in certain places. Also part of a bunny's style.

Though his gaze soon shifted when her head was yanked hard to the side and he sees one of the guys pulling on one of her ears. His chair giving off a loud scraping noise as he gets up and walks toward them. The four kept laughing, not even noticing him approach until he grabbed the head of the one pulling the girl's ear from behind before proceeding to slam his face through the table, knocking him out. "You still find that funny?" Storm asks the three still conscious.

The other three start to get up before noticing three more walking up behind him and the bunny and sit back down. Storm then smiles as he grabs the now locked hand of the one holding her ear and wrenches it open, hopefully painfully. "Sorry about the assholes miss…?" he asks as he softly patted her ears to set her fur back to normal.

"V-V-Velvet…" she stutters as the pain and embarrassment of a blush turned more into an embarrassment blush. "Th-thanks," she says as he lets go and she brings her ears up straight again.

"No problem. Now if you excuse me, got to finish my meal," Storm says before walking off. Passing by Velvet's team as they look at him while he didn't give a glance back. There would be more time for them.

"So…want to mess with faunas, huh?" the beret-wearing girl asks as she cracks her knuckles in front of the remaining three at the table and the two other guys behind her follow her example while the larger one somehow got a whole shadow to cover him.

"Uh…guys…you don't have to…" Velvet starts, leaning over from behind them timidly.

"Not here…I think tomorrow's lesson will be combat-related," Storm says smirking already deciding who to pair them with.

This made the three only grin more at the thought as they bring all of aura and dust onto them as the guys shake a little in their uniforms. And Velvet to try and pull them away.

"That…possibly net you a few more girls…and maybe guys," Squall jokes smiling as she raises her glass in honor. Tempest even seeing team R.W.B.Y. staring at him over the incident out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll take the ones that help the ratio," Storm jokes.


	8. Chapter 8: Add to the Hoard

"Today, we will start teaching more about aura and fighting. Or, more precisely aura defense and its limitations," Storm says in the arena as team C.R.D.N. glared at him, looking for revenge. "Team C.R.D.N., thank you for volunteering. Get your asses down here now," Storm orders.

The four grumble to themselves as they head down into the arena. As they disappear from sight, he turns to Velvet's team. "Jump," he simply says and all four jump down before him. "And all suited up and ready to fight. Course, maybe homework should be practicing fighting in your PJs if you get jumped while sleeping. Might help," he jokes and everyone laughs, though some not sure if he was serious or not about the homework.

Team C.R.D.N. soon emerged from the changing room in their gear. "Now Cardin, I want you to attack me," Storm instructs as his and Cardin's aura gauges appear on the screen above the combat ring. "We don't have all day," Storm calls out, his tail whipping around in an annoyed fashion.

Cardin charges and raises his mace to swing before a blur of movement was seen and he was now gripping at something as he struggled to breathe, only able to look towards the ceiling.

"There is a fundamental flaw in all auras," Storm lectures as he walks toward Cardin held in the air by his tail as it snakes around the new would-be hunter. Coming up behind him and wrapping tightly around his neck as his thin and pointed tail tip almost slap some sense into him. "Aura is like water. Smash it too hard, it would feel like you are hitting the concrete. Too soft and you slip right on through. However, there is another way. Going in like a sharp needle and piercing through it was nothing. Now experienced aura defense users would not have that last flaw with a good amount of training. But for your newbies, this is the thing you must always watch for. Sure, you can wail away at what you need to cause damage, but the quickest way, which is what you need out there, is an opening. And what better way then something aura can't heal," he finishes as he gestures to Cardin almost becoming still before his tail unwinds and drops the boy. Leaving him in a coughing fit to gain his air back. "Aura can heal bullet wounds, cuts, broken bones. But it can't handle amputation and expect it to be reconnected, just stop the bleeding. And it can't stop you from losing air…it thinks you are underwater after all if you think about it," Storm says walking away before stopping. "Oh, and stuff like sleeping gas and poison gas cannot be defended by aura as well," Storm adds before the motioning for Squall to start up. Those who had been paying attention noticed Cardin never lost any aura from when he was held by Storm.

"So what do you guys think?" Storm asks coming back to Tempest and Borak in the stands as Squall oversees the fight between C.R.D.N. and C.F.V.Y.

"They are disassembling them," Tempest says.

Storm nods while sitting beside them. "You know…this ain't half bad. Teaching. You think the life of a professor would work for me?" he asks coyly with a toothy grin.

"You? I think you would stare at the girls more than the books," Tempest playfully mocks and gets a playful slap from his tail across her ass, making her yip in surprise.

"True and I am more teach them by having them do it," Storm says.

"That's a double meaning and you know it," Borak says, bumping her hips against his smiling.

"You never lost that smile just yet," Storm notices and looks to her, using his tail to wrap around her waist and pull her in.

"They should be happy. If Tanya were here and helping teach…well, there is a reason our recruits are recovering a lot," Tempest says.

Both Storm and Borak laugh before pulling Tempest in between them and gets a hug from both of them. "So…you going to figure out the last member over there?" Tempest asks after the two teams finished fighting and only one was left standing.

Storm hums. "Would be interesting to know who this other girl is hanging out with the team. Maybe also figure why I smell a faunus's scent on her."

"She is a cat," Tempest says bluntly.

"Explains a lot. Now I know how really talk to her," Storm almost teases as he waves his fingers around and his tail swishes in front of them.

"Tail pulling?" Borak guesses.

Tempest looks up toward him. "Musk?"

"Scratching you two," Storm sighs as he rolls his eyes.

"Skirt uplift?" Tempest guesses still and leaves him to hang his head and sigh.

"Match is over," Borak informs.

Storm hums as he looks to another match of teams being set up. "Yeah. Now where to talk to her?" he thinks to himself.

"Storm, a word alone," Tempest instructs.

Storm groans and follows her in an empty part of the room. "Yes?"

"I recognize her. When your father was murdered, she was with the white fang," Tempest whispers to him.

Storm's wings twitch and his tail gives a small flick at the end. "Has she been looking at me a lot more than usual?"

"No," Tempest informs.

Storm growls under his breath, now trying to think of how to handle this. Taking a look towards the kitty, he sees her watching the next fight with her team. "Leave me to her."

"Don't kill her," Tempest warns.

Storm gives a reassuring pet to Tempest's head. "I won't. Just really question and grill her."

* * *

Storm tried to get Blake alone for a while, but had no luck till she went and disappeared from the school entirely. Storm was now in the gym to blow off some steam, lifting weights with his tail as he caught up on his reading.

"That is the first time I have ever seen something like that," Yang calls as she walks in, wearing the same gym clothes like last time. Giving Storm the much-needed eyeful as he puts the book away, but keeps his tail going.

"How long have we been meeting here so far?" Storm asks.

Yang hums, putting her bag down next to his. "Since the beginning of the school year," she says looking him over. His own view seeing that her body is still looking the same, but he knows that there would be more muscle under it. A good way to hide the fact she is tough as heck but still looks good.

"So three months now," Storm says getting up.

Yang nods as she looks up at him, standing half a foot taller. "So…we going to continue?"

Storm smiles and leads her to the training mats. "Okay. So we left off on a bit of long-range. Let's go up close now. By the way, I thought you wouldn't go this far when I suggest some training," Storm points out as they stand opposite sides of each other.

The two began training, working on fighting off his leg strikes and even some cheap shots which she then was taught how to counter. After a bit, they took a break. "So where is your teammate? The one who hasn't been attending classes?" Storm asks, both of them sitting for the time being.

Yang pants as she gets her breath back. "Slinking away. Trying to hide. Mostly because of that time in Dr. Oobleck's class when he brought up the trouble with faunus life did it really start to affect her. Like she stops showing up when classes are over at our room. Don't know where she goes, to be honest."

"I need to speak to her," Storm informs.

"Going to have to find her if you want to," Yang reminds.

"I need to…I guess I can tell you. She was there the night my father was killed," Storm says after pausing for a minute.

Yang became a little confused now. "But…how? She couldn't have even known anything you or your group."

"She is or at the very least was a member of the white fang," Storm says.

"But still, with all your skills that you obviously showed us, I'm sure your parents and group would know how to hide," Yang tries to figure out. "What did they want with you anyway?"

"My dad was the last leader of the Last Regiment and he wasn't a faunus," Storm informs.

Yang looks at him with a comforting expression now. "Sorry. But what did they want with you guys anyway? Maybe he caused trouble for them accidentally?"

"We were on a job. We were hired to protect a shipment of dust to Vale's infantry. The white fang attacked the shipment. We fought them off, but dad was killed," Storm summarizes.

"I'm sorry about that," Yang apologizes, merciful attempt to cheer him up a bit. "And your mom?"

"Died while I was still a little kid. I don't know who murdered my mom, but I do know where to start with my father's. Normally we mercenaries try not to hold grudges for this, because death happens on these jobs," Storm says.

"But why them?" Yang asks knowing there was more.

"It was his body. It wasn't a clean death. His body was mangled and desecrated," Storm says, a hatred starting to burn him from remembering the state of his father. Almost feeling like he ate another fire dust and just want to breathe all of it on those bastards.

"And you think Blake did it?" Yang asks.

"Blake? No. She was the one on the opposite area from where my father was, but she would know who did it or at least point us in the right direction to finding out who," Storm says, making Yang become a bit relieved. "I am not going to hurt her. I can see she is troubled enough. I don't think the threat of death will help."

Yang gives a little chuckle. "Good. I don't think the rest of the team would like it either. Maybe we can all take you down at once if we could."

Storm gives a sly grin. "In your dreams. Speaking of which, back to training and we can end for the day. Maybe grab a shower," he says getting up.

Yang nods as she stands as well and gets back into her stance. Working now on the quicker attacks and even using some distractions with his tail to mimic it. Something she is able to block, but Storm did promise of maybe getting other members of his team for more attacks and distractions.

After which, they decide to call it a draw after ending up in a deadlock. Which made Storm impressed at her progress. And joking it only took a few months. One joke that earned a playful punch to the arm.

During that time, they walked to the shower area and sees they entered the locker room area which were filled with basic black lockers lining the walls and four sets of locker lines in the middle. Some benches in front of them and even had some old clothing left behind by old users. As they both went to a locker each to undress a little, Storm took a peek behind him to watch as Yang try to pull her workout bra off before it slips off rather easily from their time training and sweating. Her shoes and socks coming off next before grabbing a towel and some soap. He grins as he watches her walk with a sashay sway into the girl's showers. He hums before grabbing his own towel and following her. Might as well enjoy himself here.

Entering the room, he can see it's more an open shower room than a cubicle style. Seeing her at the opposite end, he watches as she turns on the showers and immediately becomes drenched. Undoing the tie band around her hair and pulling it off, letting her hair flow free now. A quick shuffle and flick from her to get the water to get most of it. While still not noticing that Storm actually followed her and is now watching her bathe from the door.

The water cascaded down her voluptuous body, tracing every round curve, forming little streams tracing around her bouncy ass and ample tits. Yang had no idea she was being watched, so innocently she continued her cleaning. Grabbing her bar of soap, she drags it around her body, starting at her chest, dipping under, pulling them up, and letting them drop, rebounding a bit before coming back to rest. All the while she hummed a little tune, and swayed her hips, not realizing that she was basically giving Storm quite the show. Every muscle aches from her tough routine, clearly Storm wasn't taking it easy on her. The relaxing warm water made it all better though, with its warming wet embrace, seemingly calming her smooth toned muscles. Feeling a bit more relaxed now, she actually got a bit more sensual with her strokes, gliding easily across her smooth flat abs.

Storm slowly licks his lips and steps closer, somehow barely making a sound as the shower help drown him out for her to hear. Slowly stepping up behind her, he watches as her hands glide down her form with the soap. When reaching her gym shorts, she looks down and wonders about it before sliding past it and starts to cover her legs of bubbly soap. The act of bending overstretches the gym shorts between her cheeks and outlining how big her ass actually is for him to see up close and personal. Even starting to reach to be ready to grab a handful of the squeezable flesh. But when she stood up, he pulls his hand back, wondering how to start this and finally get his prize after this long of staring and working very closely with her.

He couldn't stand it any longer. This innocent buxom babe giving him this show had teased him long enough, and he was gonna take what he wanted. With haste and excitement clear on his face, Storm stripped down right there, not caring if his clothes became soaked. Those shorts were easy, hooking a thumb in each side he pulled them down, revealing his raging hard-on. It stood with purpose, reaching ten inches long with a more than respectable ball sack hanging from the base. His strong scaly thighs rippled in anticipation while he threw off his shirt, exposing his fit strong chest and abs. His hands reached out, walking closer and closer to the unsuspecting girl, who would soon be his.

Yang had moved down to washing her supple white ass, tracing little circles on each cheek with both hands, soap covering those round curves, which presents a perfect opportunity. With one swift motion, Storm snuck up on her, and immediately wrapped both her hands with his tail, immobilizing her upper body, and at the same time pulling their bodies together while his clawed hands groped her ample bust, and enjoying the squishy feel.

"You were doing too much and it's been long enough," Storm whispers huskily into her ear as she struggles to get out of his hold.

"Storm? What the hell, let me go!" Yang yells, wriggling with all her might against the dominant male fondling her tits.

Storm growled possessively. "No. Maybe it would be time for you to enjoy too. Where should I start?"

"W-what are you doing?" she asks weakly, his tail keeping her hands tied behind her back, and his hands twisting her nipples and pulling them and deforming her chest.

Storm takes a big whiff of her hair and slowly pushes her toward the wall. "Enjoying myself. And you can enjoy yourself during it."

Yang was beginning to grow weak. The constant kneading and tugging what driving her mad. Had they not been in the shower there would likely be a little trickle of arousal dripping down her leg, but the shower covered it up. It also didn't help that his dick was now poking through her tight thighs, grinding himself against her soft legs and labia, even through the shorts.

Storm reaches out with his tongue and licks her cheek messily. Her hair starting to stick to her face and body now it was heavily matted with water. "Amazing. You are still tasty from all that training. So…can I begin or should I just yank your shorts down and go right ahead?" One of his hands reaching down and reaching her shorts, digging his fingers under the hem and slowly tracing them down inside, teasing her tortuously.

Cute little strained squeaks and moans eked out of her mouth, clearly beginning to enjoy the treatment. Although they were in the shower, she could easily smell his scent all around, filling her senses and clouding her judgment. "Mmmmm, you…you can keep going," she moans out, legs slightly buckling from the stimulation as her tongue flops out while panting.

Storm growls happily and excited about what he can take from this. Spinning her around, he releases his tail from her arms and uses it to knock out the back of her knees. Yang falls to her knees from the sudden smack and slowly looks up to him with a hazy look in her eyes. Then letting go of the rest of her and starting to grab tufts of her hair. Using his other hand, he grabs his prick and holds it up for her to look at it. "Well…get to work sexy."

Though she has a little more freedom, her head was still in his tight scaly grip and could feel the claws dig in a little. But, his large, thick bulbous cock stood there on her face, throbbing every couple seconds, twitching with anticipation and large bulging veins threatened to burst if he didn't get release soon. The smell hit her again like a truck, sending her mind spinning. "It…It's bigger than I thought," she commented, bringing up her hands to start stroking him, feeling the large girth and heat radiating off.

"Borak said that first time. But she never complained," Storm playfully notes as he watches the blond girl work him over to full mast. Her eyes staring at the tip as it twitches almost threatening her to take the eventual fucking. Which, based on this size and girth alone, might destroy her in two…maybe five strokes if she can measure her strength properly.

Yang built up some speed, setting a nice steady pace with one hand, while the other explored his generous ball sack, feeling the surprising weight, and feeling the cum inside sloshing around. "I…I've never done this before. It…it smells…smells so good," she says, taking large whiffs into his crotch, reveling in the intoxicating aroma.

Storm smirks. "That's my musk. Would drive any girl that wants it crazy. Want more?" he asks, giving a tug to pull her closer to himself. He grins, showing his sharp fangs at the thought of it all and making his cock twitch at what he can do to such a tough girl.

Shivers fly down her body as her face was smashed into his nuts, giving her a faceful of sweaty, sweet musk. She loved it, and began licking what she could to get more. "Yes, give me more," she says between huffs, and still massaging both his engorged testicles.

"Well, what are you going to do? I am the one being treated here after all," Storm points out, pulling her head back to let her get an eyeful of how big he is now as his cock twitches in the air before her eyes.

His throbbing cock stood at full attention, a dribble of pre forming a string all the way to the tile floor. Yang knew what to do. Though she was a virgin, she had seen plenty of porn to know what he wanted. Opening her mouth, she stuck out her tongue, letting Storm see the spacious interior, and making a clear offer for the male.

"Good girl," Storm growls, grabbing her head with both his hands. Yang starts to pant, having heavy excitement from what is to come. She then watches as the tip disappears from view and angles toward her open mouth. Her tongue waving around a little and feels it touch the tip of her tongue. Now all she had to do was move it down into her mouth…right?

But Storm wasn't going to give her the chance to think about it and, taking a big step forward, rams every inch of his searing length, all the way into her tight, wet throat without mercy. He let out a big heavy moan, enjoying the constricting confines of Yang's spasming throat. She gagged and sputtered around the massive intruder. Her arms feebly trying to push him off but with his large strong arms, her head was going nowhere. A visible bulge was easily seen traveling all the way down her throat all the way to her collarbone. Panic raged through her with air no longer coming to her lungs, and instead, only chokes and gurgles came out.

"Damn…you are better than I thought…" Storm groans, digging his claws into her head harder, her hair starting to become tangled in his hands while slowly moving her head back. Her lips wrapped tightly around the shaft with no choice as it was bigger than she can take and left his cock spit-shined rather than clean from a shower. "Better be ready sexy. Cause I will not go easy here," he pants down her, making her bend her head back and has her look at him in the eyes. Those predatory eyes that say 'I own you.'

Before she could barely catch her breath breathing through her nose, his tip still firmly secured in her mouth, letting salty warm pre drip onto her tongue, he plunged in again, reaching just as deep and smashing her face right into his crotch. She still spasmed and gagged, but she didn't resist this time. Instead, letting his full control over her head, and thus the force. While hilted, her eyes rolled up in pain and pleasure, the two sensations mixing together and a lust-inducing mixture that Yang was now falling into, but that just meant she was ready and willing for more.

Storm grunts heavily, starting to move not only her head, but also his own hips. Putting more force behind the strokes and sending spittle everywhere. His balls slapping against her wet chin as the shower still ran over them. Her hands now loosely hanging onto his stronger legs as they don't try to push him away, but rather trace whatever part it can reach. Gurgles and wet grunts came from her filled throat as each plunge into her made her only want more. She actually wants him to finish her off. Even if it means more than once. This musky stench, which is now going into her stomach and straight into her lungs, is pushing her over the edge.

"That's it you fucking slut. Let go and I'll give you a ride you'll never forget," Storm grunted, setting a nice rough pace, letting his pulsing member enjoy it's new confines as he drags the poor abused fuck hole along his massive rod.

Yang gives a weak groan as she hears every word, struggling to swallow everything he is putting into her mouth. Feeling warm pre flow down her throat and straight into her stomach. She slowly moves a hand from his thigh to his balls, giving them a soft massage, trying to coax more out of him. Her brain slowly wanting more and wanting to drown in it just on taste and warmth alone. A muffled noise coming from her as she chokes on his cock to do so. "Mmmmooorrrr…" Her eyes trace up the strong body before her and moan in need. 'Please. More. Give me cum already!'

"Yeah, that's it you cock hungry slut. Get ready to receive your reward," Storm growls, taking a few steps closer, nearly standing over her and furiously throatfucks her. Massive lengths of spit and pre flung around, landing all over Yang's body, but she didn't care. She was currently in bliss, her eyes rolled up, senses become dull except for the heightened pleasure of taking this cock spearing her insides. Her arms had since fallen to her sides, no longer able to coherently use them. Her back was forced into a near painfuck backbend, and with each thrust he pushed in harder and further, making her whole body shake, but in particular, her chest which was covered in slimy spit.

Deep gurgling noises emanated from her as the male above now only wanted release and he was just using a hole to do it. His lusty mind not catching on that a girl was the body he is fucking himself into and even the rest of his body went on with the idea. His balls starting to audibly churn over the shower and fucking, music to Yang's ears. Deep pants and grunts coming from Storm until he roars and slams her head down onto his crotch. Driving the tip past her throat and firing his load into her. Yang's eyes twitch as she feels the many deluges of cum firing deep into her stomach before Storm grunts once more above her and slowly pulls out. His cock still letting loose a stream of jizz. Once reaching her mouth, it was quickly filled and soon a burst of cum spurted out around the seal of the cock, splattering everywhere onto her. Painting her breasts especially as it all drips down her chin and onto her motionless chest.

Her legs had since splayed out, opening herself up in an unconscious act, showing she was ready. With one last pulse, Storm withdrew completely, but leaving behind a large mouthful of sticky, thick, musky cum that seemed closer to slime. But Yang was so lust ridden, she wanted it, and needed more. She held it there, feeling the warm gooey sensation moving around her mouth. All the while, everything she wasn't able to contain, was spattered about her face. Large thick strings dangled off her face, and connecting with her generous tits. Big globs stuck to them easily, but the larger ones flowed down all the way to her shorts and thighs, effectively coating her as if she was part of a massive bukkake, and she loved it all.

Storm pants heavily and slowly, looking over his piece of work as he kept a strong grip on her hair to make sure she doesn't fall and ruin the fun. "So…how was that…cumslut?" he pants, his cock still dropping leftover cum onto her breast and adding to the mess.

Yang, deliriously heard his question, and finally fully swallowed her mouth full of semen, feeling the coating substance travel slowly down to her stomach. Her tongue hung out, dripping more of the white substance onto her chest. "I…It…it was so thick, and warm, and…delicious," she said with more desire than even Storm was expecting.

Storm hums in thought before shrugging. Maybe it's the musk. Might as well enjoy whatever she is now. Moving his hand to her head, he pushes her and makes her fall onto her back. The shower watering her now and almost cleaning it all off before Storm steps in the way. Standing over her before bending down and crawling over her. Moving her legs to the sides before he reaches over and snags a thumb in her mouth. A needy throaty moan escaping at her at the rough treatment. "Say what you want and I will give it to you," he orders, his cock sliding across her wet dripping cunt and covers it in more slimy jizz left from the brutal facefucking. Her shorts soaked to the bone and moved to the side without her noticing. Leaving a cum soaked mess between her legs and stomach.

Yang looked up to his scaly intense face, his intent clear as day and is domination absolute. There would be no going back from this and would hold special significance as the day she was first taken by him.

"G…give it to me…I want it all," she says with dripping lust, while she pulled back her legs to help him line up with her arousal filled pussy and cum covered shorts.

Storm grins happily as he places his hands on her legs and helps push them down further and beside her head. "Good," he breathes out before pushing aside her sticky, cum covered shorts and plunging himself in. A shrill moan escaping her as her cunt spreads itself apart to let him in and stretches her even more than her mouth. "You are so needy for me. I am surprised you want all this though. Does that mean you love me that much?" he laughs as he starts to pump his hips into hers.

She wasn't able to answer right away, her head flung back on the initial penetration as her eyes rolled up and tongue flobbed out in a dopey expression. Pain and pleasure mixed through her system from her first penetration, and a small trickle of blood seeped out of her well-opened pussy. While in her euphoria, involuntary muscle spasms grips around Storm's cock, seemingly massaging and sucking him even further. Her body wanted him, plain and simple, and she was gonna get just that.

Her eyes finally focused a little bit, and became somewhat coherent. "Yes, I've been thinking about this ever since we started training. Now hurry up and take what you've always wanted," Yang said with primordial lust, ready to become his first fuck toy.

Storm grunts and slams down hard and moving his legs around on either side of her to get more leverage, as loud slapping noises echo off the shower walls. Loud grunts come from the both of them as Storm grips her possessively, enough to leave claw marks. Only some off twitches here and there was all someone could tell if she was even alive while she mindlessly stares at him, lost in his greedy eyes. All the while her stomach distends around his cock which he can feel against his own on each hilting as he keeps her pressed against the ground. Yang's shorts were even stretching hard around her ass, threatening to break free from the tight confines and also riding up her ass crack.

Storm showed no mercy, plunging down into her, hilting on each powerful thrust, his balls making lewd slapping sounds, while squelching, gurgling and loud squeals of pleasure erupted from the girl. He was claiming her for his own, but he wasn't done with her yet. As if she couldn't be in any more euphoria, his strong prehensile tail made its way to her partly covered pucker. While never stopping her assault on her now well-used cunt, his tail started snaking it's way past her little sphincter.

At first, she didn't really notice amidst the pleasure of being pussy pounded, but then with a particularly powerful thrust, his tail pushed in deep. She screamed like no other. Pain and pleasure ripped through her body, mind alight with sparks and sharp pings. A gush of warm clear fem cum sprayed all of Storm's crotch, to which he just chuckled.

Storm sticks his tongue out and drags it along her neck with a long, wet, lick. "Tasty…a fuck meat that I can enjoy for so long. Especially with such a hot fucking body. I'll be expecting more of this, cause I'll always be ready for a girl like you. A good tough huntress," Storm praises smirking, knowing those words would at least make it through her hazy mind.

Though she was nearly incoherent, Yang was able to get out a few strained words between thrusts from his double fuck attack. "P-please…make…me…yours!" she exclaimed on each and every pound, clearly ready to be bred by the strong dragon.

Both start to hear those thick slapping balls churn loudly with hot cum ready to breed the sexy girl. Loud grunts coming from Storm as he snaps his jaws in front of Yang, threatening to bite her. His hands squeeze her legs so hard her flesh was spilling out around his fingers. A loud moan erupts from the girl below him as he starts to pound even faster and so hard, her ass smacks against the ground and splashes water everywhere. Storm roars and rears his head back before closing around the crook of her neck, biting hard and possessively. Yang screams as she found the strength to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer while feeling a searing hot load spill inside her like a hose. Breathy grunts come from Storm's muffled jaws while keeping a tight grip on the now bred girl before he lets go and pants heavily.

She crumples into a heap, on the warm, wet tile floor, her body thoroughly exhausted. As Storm's cock spills out of her, it launches its own seedy torrent all over her body, splattering her face, exposed and heaving chest, her smooth firm abs, and thick meaty thighs. Her face was screwed up in a dumb fucked silly expression while her tongue hung out. Little shivers rippled through her body. A leg would twitch, an arm would spasm, and every time, a little more of that thick gooey cum gurgles out her cunt, flowing like warm pudding.

"Damn…that was awesome…" Storm chuckles tirelessly before getting up and takes a small rinse from the showers and then leaves. Seeing Yang's gym bra hanging from the slightly open locker still, he takes it out and wipes his cum covered cock clean and makes sure everything is off before tossing it behind him. A smirk on his lips as he grabs his bag and heads back to his team's room.

Yang weakly moans and turns her head to the side, trying to see through the falling water and watches as her new master use her gym bra to wipe himself clean. She groans while trying to lift up a hand towards him and sees her gym bra tossed behind him onto the ground in a crumpled heap, caked in thick slimy jizz that must reek of his scent. And she knows that even if she cleans it all off, the smell would never come out. An idea that she might enjoy very much, even as the showers keeps trying to clean off all the cum stuck on her body and in her cunt.

…did she just think master? No…she meant mate…right? Right?!


	9. Chapter 9: The World as a Whole

Later that week, Storm sat across from Blake looking at her. After that eventful time in the showers, Yang went back to her room somewhat cleaner. However, she spent the rest of the day just thinking about him and how he handled her. Which both Ruby and Weiss try to question her giddy behavior but was unsuccessful. To Yang's credit, true to her word, she was able to find Blake a few days later. And able to set up a meeting where she would be unable to leave for that time. Which is where Storm and Blake find themselves now.

"Has Yang told you what I want to talk to you about?" Storm asks the nervous Blake.

Blake nervously shuffles in her seat. A bit worried as this is a deadly reptile faunus in front of her and he isn't joking around, especially with his looks alone and what he has been teaching them all. "Well…yes."

"Last year, train 346, southern Vale. Who was leading this attack?" Storm asks.

Blake looks a bit confused at first but then thinks back. Trying to remember that train in that area before she slowly opens her eyes as she remembers it. It was a raid to grab some dust to help supply them and their lien supply as well when they sell it. And there was some killings but…wait. Adam took a particular interest in that one guy and he could fight head to head with Adam coming out on top. That was his father?!

Storm's eyes narrow. He could tell from the body language she remembered something, but waited for her to speak.

"I…" Blake tries to start. Coming up with a way to word that she even felt relieved back then with Adam winning and surviving the battle. "I…do remember."

Storm sat there in silence waiting for something.

Blake takes a slow deep breath. "It was a raid for us. A way to get more dust and lien."

"Who?" Storm asks simply.

Blake turns to look at him. "Adam Taurus. He's…the one who killed your father."

Storm says nothing and pulls out his scroll. He dials a number and waits as it rings. When it picks up Storm speaks, "Tanya, the one we seek is Adam Taurus."

"Okay. We'll start figuring out where this asshole is," Tanya informs from the other end before hanging up.

"Thank you," Storm says getting up.

Blake watches as he starts to walk away. "Is…that it?"

"Yes," Storm says leaving the room.

Blake slowly breathes a sigh of relief and leans back in her seat. "Damn…"

* * *

The mood in team S.T.B.S. room was tense having just been told the news by Storm. "So we now have a name," Squall says sharpening a dagger.

Storm growls a little, sitting and curled up on his bed. Just the thought of getting this close wants him to go and fly out to rip this bastard to shreds.

"Now we search, track our prey, and when the time is right," Borak says flexing her hand.

"I…get him," Storm snarls, moving the fire dust crystal around in his hand.

"Calm yourself Storm," Borak says.

Storm growls deeply. "You know he killed my father. I am going to find him and kill him."

"We all want him dead for killing your father," Tempest reminds.

Storm chuffs to the side. "Damn it all."

"Calm yourself. We have something to go on at least and we don't have to just kick down every white fang door to look," Squall instructs.

"Is that an option actually?" Storm wonders.

"Not if we want to find who did it specifically," Squall informs.

Storm groans and crosses his arms. "Perfect," he huffs.

"Get your ass in gear," said a voice that nearly made Storm jump in bed.

They all look over and see Tanya walking through the door, not having the least bit of happiness as she walks in front of Storm. "Why…?"

Tanya hits him upside the head before he could finish that. "You can not go barging off half-cocked like a madman."

"Thank you," Squall adds.

"We have to find him first. Then a way to get to him. And then kill him…painfully and slowly," Tanya lists out calmly and the rest of the girls sweatdrop and hang their heads.

Storm inhaled deeply before grabbing Tanya and pulls her into his lap and holds her.

Tanya holds up a knife to his nose as he nuzzles her while keeping a tight grip. "Off…now."

"No. I haven't gotten to see you for nearly three months," Storm says.

Tanya scoffs. "And you fucked a girl from what I heard," she notes and Storm opens an eye to Borak who gives a smiling wave.

"She has potential to be recruited," Storm says pulling her back with him as he lays down.

They both then grunt as Borak lays on top of them happily. "And very tough. She took everything Storm did…and still thought about more I bet."

"Her semblance is absorbing kinetic energy, but she is also a bit hot-headed and prone to doing something stupid," Storm adds.

Tanya hums. "We'll have to work it out of her. Since you already made a claim, we have no choice. Besides, we might have a list of jobs available to do for everyone, including the school teams to train on by the end of the month."

"That means you are going to make an appearance and put the fear of the gods in them?" Storm asks smirking.

Tanya slowly grins. "Just wait until I get my hands on them."

"I already spotted three teams we may work on. They are teams R.W.B.Y., J.N.P.R., and C.F.V.Y.," Storm informs.

"Course the first two are somewhat green. But the last is a second year," Tempest explains.

"You chose two teams of greenies?" Tanya says eyeing Storm as he wrapped her up in his wings.

Storm shrugs. "What can I say? They have potential."

"I guess I will be going to tomorrow's lesson," Tanya says sheathing the knife.

Storm growled possessively in this throat as he nuzzles her again. "Why can't you stay a little size? It's more fun."

"I chose my form," Tanya reminds.

Storm sticks his tongue out and licks her cheek. "No fun."

"You get fun when I say," Tanya says cheekily.

* * *

"Alright, listen up," Storm says as he stood in front of the podium this time. An odd sight for the students as he was usually the one sitting on it. But now, it was a girl they did not know. "You all have learned the bare minimum to proceed to the next part," Storm says before the word 'Business' appeared on the back wall. "I actually want that wall, but it cost like ten thousand liens," he jokes grinning and gets a few chuckles, but also murmurs from them all. What the heck is the bare minimum?

"If you are all wondering, it's a mission. And I have the list," Tanya spoke up, holding up her scroll. "We will go by teams so after these months, you should have more coexistence with your teams. If not…best of luck to you," she speaks before typing a few things on the scroll to make the team names appear on the wall.

Tanya then clears her throat. "When I call your team names, I will assign you to one of us here. They will lead you to the mission you will do. So, team J.N.P.R., you are assigned to Squall," she calls out and the four looks over to Squall giving a small wave to let them know. "Team C.F.V.Y., Tempest." The four look to the unsuspecting girl as her tail waves happily. "R.W.B.Y., you have Storm," Tanya keeps going as the four girls look to him while Yang blushes a bit and Storm gives a sly smirk that made it more noticeable. "Team…"

"Of course, we don't trust you all to do this without supervision so you will be with a member of our merc band. Make no mistake, they are in charge. They say jump, you better fucking jump," Storm says glaring at the entire room as Tanya kept calling out the teams.

Almost every student gulps in fear as Storm brandishes his teeth at them on the last word before he goes back to smiling. "Now then, good news, there will be no grades for this. Your reward will be a cost of the lien the mission is paying."

"Those who are assigned already, come with us. Those who haven't, listen," Borak calls as her team approaches with the rest now.

Storm chuckles as his team approaches. "So you four ready for your mission?" he asks, looking to them and eyes them all up, lingering longer on Yang and making her a bit uncomfortable before he gave her mercy. "The payout for each of you will be around a thousand lien if we complete this mission," Storm adds before pulling up the details on his scroll as Tanya walked over.

"Listen carefully," Tanya says walking up and looking to the girls. "His advice might save your life. So better listen. Anything that happens, remember you might end up using it when you come up with it on your own at one point even. So, even if something…" she turns her eyes to the grinning Storm as his tail waves around and moves behind Tanya before she grabs and stops it, "of his type of plan happens, go along. Don't worry, he won't go too far to set you into permanent damage danger. Good luck," she says letting go of his tail and walks off but then felt a quick slap to her ass that made her groan in slight annoyance.

Storm snickers before turning to the girls. "Come on. We got our mission," he says showing his scroll to show the mission to the girls as they lean in.

"…a…bridge and bandit mission?" Weiss asks in some confusion.

* * *

"Take a look at that wreckage," Storm says at the sight of the bridge.

They all look at the old wooden bridge that was splintered off as if something heavy was dropped in the middle or destroyed by an explosion. Wood pieces splintered at the bottom of the running river and even a busted and broken wagon stuck under it. Boxes, bags, and other goods floating around the area as well.

"Wow…they really wanted it," Ruby theorized as they look in different spots while Storm flew up on a branch and sat on it.

"Even the mounts. That's just a waste," Storm says pointing out the mangled bodies that a wolf was tearing at. A shot rang out and a whine sounded out as the wolf falls over dead while the girls look to see Storm with his gun out and smoking. "Such a waste. So now, we must track the bandits that did this. Where would you start?" he asks, spinning his gun back into a sword and putting it away.

"How do we track them?" Ruby asks.

"Simple, you can look for signs of their movement or head to the nearest tavern," Storm says walking over before starting to skin the wolf.

They all look to each other before Weiss starts to look far off into the area. The others trying to find any sign of the bandits from footprints to leftover pieces of scrap. "I got something!" Ruby calls near some bushes.

Yang and Blake rush over as Ruby pulls up a carton of cigarettes, half-burnt and half empty. "I say we know what brand they smoke," she says showing the Storm.

"Nice catch," Storm says stowing the pelt on the horse he was riding on.

"So…get to a tavern and find those smokers," Yang suggested before Blake looks down and picks up a spent bullet casing.

"Fire dust bullet," Blake observes, looking over the signature burn mark.

Storm, seeing this, goes over and takes it before licking the interior before spitting. "Low grade as well."

"You know that from licking?" Yang surprised as he tosses the casing behind him.

"Yeah," Storm says getting on his mount.

Weiss finally comes back and points up the road. "There's a tavern about half a mile down."

"That's our stop ladies. Let's go fishing," Storm says.

"You're calling this fishing…when they are more like wolves?" Ruby asks before hearing Yang yelp for some reason and only sees Storm smirking while his tail whips around him while Yang is blushing like crazy.

"Of course, bandits fresh off a success are easy to spot and get if you know how and where to look," Storm says as the girls start mounting their horses. "But I will give hints so you can learn next time on your own," he says before spurring his horse into a trot towards the tavern with the girls' horses following.

Approaching the tavern, it was built as a simple wooden building that also handles like a dust station for long-time travelers. And seeing as this is also a road for cars and other vehicles with a long travel time between the nearest towns and cities, it makes sense to make a bar like this here. Though it looks more like a low brow casino than anything. With a simple LED sign in front advertising beer.

"I am thankful my team did not pay for a vehicle. We would have kept scratching it at every turn," Storm says tying the horse to a large pole with the rest of the girls.

"Horses are better for off-road. That is most of the world too," Blake adds.

"Though you can't climb straight up mountains sideways. Right, boy?" Storm asks patting the horse's side and he sputters as if confirming it.

The girls all dismount and follow Storm inside. Pushing the door inside, Storm lets the girls in first and they were immediately faced with a barrage of smoke and smell of many types of booze. All around, there were many people and faunus at different tables and at the bar. Each one drinking or smoking away, laughing and boasting about themselves. But the girls immediately were looking for a group of people who seemed more happier about themselves for some reason.

"Follow me and don't react physically till I do," Storm says before leading them to the bar and takes a seat.

The girls look at him before each other and then walk to the bar to sit by him. Each one feeling many eyes on them and even in certain places on them. Almost as if they are wondering what they are doing here, but also what good they are in certain places. As they sat down, both Ruby and Weiss felt more eyes on them than others as their skirts showed a little bit of skin. But Storm smirks a little as he calls the bartender.

"Simple, on rocks," Storm asks, waving a hand. 'Now let's see what we catch.'

As the water is served, the girls felt some wind rush past them before they felt hands on their back. All except Weiss for some reason. When she looked down, she saw his tail wrapped around her waist and smiled a little. "Hey, pretty girls. What are you doing in a rowdy place like this?" a man asks behind them. The two other men all wearing the same thing and mostly ruffled and split pants and shirts all busted at the edges as they reek of alcohol with every breath they take. Though that didn't stop their hands from going further down Ruby and Blake's back while Yang had a hand wrap around her in a perverted hug as they slowly grab one of her breasts.

'Looks like we got a bundle,' Storm thinks before putting down his drink. "Hands off them," he instructs, not bothering to look at them.

"Huhhhh…" the one with his hand on Ruby's ass leans over to him, while Ruby shivers and tries to move forward to get away from him. "Who are you to ask? They walked in on their own…you little shit…" he slurs as he struggles to keep his balance on the bar.

Storm sighs. "I warned ya," he says before turning his head and leaning over before puffing out a plume of fire straight into his eyes and makes him yell out in pain. The man reeling back as he struggles to wipe his eyes in an attempt to take out the burning sensation. "Told ya," he says before whipping his tail away from Weiss and onto the guy who had a grip on Blake's ass and ties his tail around the man's neck. "That was somewhat easy. Would you like to do the honors?" he asks Yang smirking as he lifted the guy up into the air.

Yang smirks back before grabbing the guy's dick hard and almost bends it out of shape, sending him hunched over in extreme pain. "Thought you never ask."

"Now tell me where is your bandit hideout?" Storm asks, bringing the choking man over.

The bandit chokes as he struggles against the strong tail. The girls watching as he did so, but Yang keeping a tight grip and orders a sasparilla with an umbrella. However, they did all enjoy what they were causing to these men.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," Storm says tightening his grip before loosening it slightly.

"…the…the old mine," the bandit choked out as Storm noticed the gun on him and pulls out his revolver. He then opens the chamber and takes out the bullets, leaving only two in random places.

"Girls, don't interfere with this next part. It's the dark side of this line of work," Storm says spinning the chamber and points it at the guy in his hold and pulls the trigger.

They all flinch as they heard a click while almost everyone else took a shot for that poor bastard. "Oh. Lucky day. Next," he chuckles, turning the gun to the guy still holding his face before he notices the gun barrel. "And the winner is…" Storm calls before he pulls the trigger. There was a click and nothing happened, leaving everyone to take a shot for that bastard idiot. Now, he turns to the one being held by Yang before she lets him go to waddle around in deep pain. The click of the chamber as he stares down the barrel and notices something. "Oh. Bang…or no bang?" Storm asks mockingly before pulling the trigger and a loud shot rang out that made him and Blake flinch at the noise badly while the rest just gave a small wince. "…wow. Wasn't expecting it to be that loud," Storm mutters as he looks over the gun. "Hmm," he hums before tossing it away.

Storm drops the man in his hold as he leads the girls out while Yang grabs her drink. The rest of the patrons holding their drinks in a mock toast before drowning the rest of their shots for the poor two guys left in a deep wallow and pity.

"Okay. He says the old mine. Now, where do you girls think we will find that?" Storm asks going over to their horses with them. "Now you two, any sudden moves and you will join your friend," Storm informs the two remaining bandits as they were dragged outside with them.

They both nod shakily while Yang gives a flex of her hand and one of the guys gives an unmanly yelp when he saw her grinning at him. "Back to the original question. Where would we find that place girls?" he asks, looking to the girls.

The girls all look to each other before looking around until Blake frowns. She then takes out her sword and marches right up to one of the men and holds the tip to his neck. "Direction, now," she threatens and he shakily points across the street.


	10. Chapter 10: Kitty Got Claws

Storm hums as he makes his mount ride close to Blake before he uses his tail and wraps it around her chest. Then he pulls her closer to her small annoyance as he looks at her faunus ears. "Sorry about the gun. Wasn't expecting it to be that loud," he says giving one of the ears a small rub that made her stop and freeze up. Before he lets go and felt the purr rising from her neck before she caught it.

"No problem. You couldn't have known anyway…I thought you were mad at me," she says a bit shakily from being near a stronger faunus than her. "You are going to kill them as well, aren't you?" Blake whispers to him.

"A part of the contract," Storm simply states. "And I was. So don't worry. I won't eat you," he jokes, sliding his tail up her side and makes her try to twist and turn away from it. The feeling of it sending a shiver up her spine.

With their two new hostages though, they were afraid of their life when they heard that. Storm's tail whipping about as if thinking about doing it right here and now. But their thought was on maybe they could lead them and these hunters will let them go. So, they decide to lead them along to the mines. With Storm's tail tapping their shoulders and messing with them, almost making them flinch.

They all stopped and Blake points out some horses half-hidden nearby. Storm smiles and gives a small part to her head with a small stroke to her cat ear that made her flinch slightly. But he gets off the horse and walks past the men before taking out his gun and fires both in the head. Both the bodies fall to the ground dead as the girls wince at the sight of that close range an execution. Though Storm only smiles at them and waves his gun, getting them to follow and head into the cave ahead of them.

"Looks like we found our marks," Storm says hitching his horse to a tree before heading in.

The girls follow his example and tie their horses as well before catching up to him as he waits and peeks into the cave. "So…what's the plan?" Ruby asks curiously as they all peek in.

"Stay low, follow me. Blake, you are best at stealth in your team so you scout ahead," Storm instructs.

Blake nods as she walks on ahead with the rest following behind Storm. Storm's eyes keeping track of the cat's movement in front of him. Though his eyes sometimes went down to her ass and watch it move around. Though Yang catches where his gaze is going and taps the base of his tail. Storm gives a smirk before focusing back on the job ahead of them. Seeing Blake stop near an opening, he stops right behind her and places his hand on her back. A jump from her happening before she looks behind herself to see him and smile before she points down ahead of them. Leaning over past her, he can see some bandits milling about some boxes and sleeping bags. All huddled around some fires made of a classic campfire and an oil drum fire.

Storm, seeing that most of the twenty they could see were asleep, withdraws a dagger and starts sneaking towards them, trying to keep out of sight.

The girls watch what he was doing before deciding to stay quiet and stay where they are till the fighting starts. Storm starts to sneak up and comes to a few who are asleep before covering their mouths and cutting their throats. Those awake being rowdy enough to drown out the kills.

The girls bite their lips or cover their mouths as they watch Storm slaughter his way through the sleeping group. Whittling down their numbers till he reaches the last few covered in the light of the fire that is seen by those still up and talking to each other about stuff that Storm found quickly boring. Deciding the time for stealth was over, Storm sheathed his dagger and brought out his sword and, in clear view of those awake, cut off the head of one of those still asleep.

The ones awake who saw this stares in shock at him before they fumble and rush for their guns and other weapons.

"Girls, get to work!" Storm calls.

The team looks to each other before rushing into the fray. Ruby jumping down into a swirl of petals and rushes into someone. Turning back into herself and kicks one of the men into a box, breaking it apart. Yang coming in with a punch before she smacks the ground and sends two guys flying into the air. A few quick jabs into them as they came back down sends them flying into the walls, a quick knockdown for her as she smiles. Blake sends out her sheath and makes it fly around the room to stab itself into the wall. She then pulls the sword tight and makes it whip back into three others, sending them flying into more boxes or onto the ground. As for Weiss, she stabs her sword into the ground and creates a dust circle below her that turns her rapier and arms green. Then she takes it out of the ground and swiping it across the room. The others jumping up into the air as the rest of the men are smashed against the walls or boxes and splintered left lying everywhere.

"Not bad girls," Storm says finishing the ones who were originally asleep off. "But none of them are dead. The contact stated kill bandits and try to recover the supplies."

The team looks to him in some shock and worry before they look to the knocked out men. Storm sighs as he walks past them and gives his two guns to Yang and Blake. "I'll be at the entrance. Eight shots are all that is needed." Storm walks out as he cracks his knuckles. Picking up a half bruised apple and chomps on it. His ears then catch two shots that happen at the same time. 'Two,' he thinks while climbing up to the entrance. Another two sound out as he walks outside. 'Four,' Storm thinks calling Tanya to send someone to come pick up the supplies and do clean up.

Two sets of shots keep happening, one after the other while Storm kept a count of the kills and also wonders if all the girls took their own shots and not just Blake and Yang. It was just a few minutes later that they came out with some boxes being carried in their hands and their eyes a bit distant. "It's always the worst the first couple of times. In this world, it's kinda that way. Sorry I made you girls do that, but it was needed. This is a part of being a huntsman," Storm offers as a sort of apology.

"Why is it?" Weiss asks as Storm notices Blake's ears limping downward at the mention of that. Almost as if the faunus knows the answer.

"To answer that, I have to ask, what do you think they would do if they were let go?" Storm asks looking to the white-dressed girl and notices the dirt and wet marks on her skirt.

Weiss starts to think on that as the rest of the girls places the boxes down nearby in a pile. "They would…come back knowing what it was like and how to better fight…and angrier…" she concludes, trying to think of more.

"And they murdered before that too. Also, there is the other possibility. That anger attracts a grimm or they are tracked by a different creature and are torn apart by them. This is a mercy in a way," Storm informs. "Anger breeds violence. Violence breeds anger. And both bring the grimm." Storm sat there waiting now. "Best get comfortable. Others are on their way. They will see to clean up getting this back," Storm informs.

The girls all nod as they sat down by the boxes or by him as they try and think this though. What they just did as well. The process of it all troubling and hard to swallow as Storm sees Ruby's and Weiss's hands shaking a little. It was only a few minutes later did a small airship fly in and lands nearby. Which opens the back doors for some of the mercenary guards to come out and immediately take the crates while two others went into the cave.

"And with that, our job is done. Now we can go home," Storm says standing up and brushing himself off. The girls following his example at a slower pace. "If you need to talk, I can be found in my team's room. Come by once you freshen up as well. Oh…before we go, a bonus. If you want, go and pick a horse you like from those over there. That horse shall be yours," he says waving a hand to the ones still tied up. "A long-living horse is somewhat better than a green one at times. Especially in a world like this."

Ruby, hearing this, perked up and zoomed off to look at the horses. Yang blinks as she notices and runs off after her before Weiss does as well. Blake, however, kept looking down as Storm sees her reaction and walks over. "How many?" he asks simply.

Blake slowly sighs. "I lost count…and it was mostly with the missions we went on."

"No shame in that. So want to talk?" Storm asks walking up to her.

Blake pushes up her sword and makes him stop as the tip pokes his chest. "I rather not."

Storm smirks and grabs her wrist in his tail and wrenches it off the sword and into the air. Then he steps close enough for them to be touching chests to each other. "I say you do with that kind of resistance. So how about it?" he asks, reaching up and almost touching her ear distracting her before moving in and hugs her.

Blake stops for a moment until she sighs and relaxes a little. "One time. Just this once," she says while making him grin.

'Will soon be more sexy pussy cast,' Storm thinks as he gives a few pets behind her ears that make her purr in surprise. "Consider that a treat," he says letting go and unwraps his tail which she didn't notice at all.

"Really? You're going with that one?" Weiss was heard asking.

Storm nods his head towards them. "Better choose a horse before they do. I'm sure you got a better eye kitty," he teases before chuckling and walking off.

"Oh?" Blake says walking past before reaching over and cops a bit of a feel before she got out of reach.

Storm growls and sends a whip of his tail to her ass which made her give a quiet yelp as she holds her ass. "I win," he says chuckling as he steps away from her, keeping an eye on her and the girls.

"This isn't over," Blake says before getting to the horses as Yang came back riding a dirty blonde coat horse.

"Wow…kinda obvious why," Storm says, looking over the muscled horse and seeing like it's almost like Yang if she was one.

"Reasons," Yang says smirking.

Storm shakes his head at that before sighing. "And the others…" he stops as Ruby comes up with a darker chestnut horse, though smaller than the rest. "Makes sense you want a sleek one," he observes.

Weiss soon came out with a black one that seemed to be ready to go. Storm said nothing as Blake finally came out riding a sleek looking white one. "No comment. So are we ready to go?" Storm asks.

They all give a shrug as the horses merely looked to each other as if asking themselves if these girls are the real thing. But with the sight of the horses trying to question themselves, Storm laughs as he goes to grab his own while tying the school's horses to his saddle. After which, he leads them all back to the academy with the girls a little confused at why he laughed.

* * *

"Ok, here is your cut," Storm says giving each a thousand lien.

They were surprised as he gave them the cards. "Wow. We weren't expecting to be really paid like this and so soon," Ruby says, all of them starting to pocket or, in Weiss's case, transfer it to an account.

"Those horses of yours are your bonus for the first mission," Storm says not noticing Tanya approaching with something.

"Hey…um…thanks," Weiss thanks as she smiles a little.

Storm smiles back. "It is not a problem Ms. Schnee."

"Weiss…just Weiss," Weiss corrects.

Storm smiles even more as Tanya passes by before he begins to slide away as Tanya pulls on his tail. "We have to talk." Leaving the girls to watch as this tough fighter being dragged away.

"Should we do any…" Blake stopped when she felt something rub against her and looked down. A high pitched purr sounds out and they all look to see a black panther cub rubbing against Blake's leg before Tanya whistled and its ears perked up. Four sets of eyes start to follow the little cub as it bounds along the ground toward Tanya before it jumps into her arms. "She…has a panther cub?" Blake asks confused, unsure what to feel at the moment. 'Reminds me of dad…when younger,' Blake thinks before considering calling her family.

"Aw. It's so cute," Ruby gushes as she wants to rush over and hug and pet the little cub as it looks up to the imposing lizard before it.

"You're joking…right?" Storm asks, giving his tail to the cub and lets the little one swat at it with a paw. "You went…and brought a business…and are now considering changing jobs?"

"You giving me sass?" Tanya asks glaring.

"You are leaving me with paperwork," Storm accuses.

"Yes," Tanya says aggressively stepping forward, making him step back.

Storm takes a deep breath and places his hands on her shoulders before pushing her back a little. "Look, I just got back from dealing with their first mission. As for the horses, it's theirs. I can't really tell them what to do with them. And the rest is the school's. But back to you, are you really considering leaving us like this?"

"I am not leaving you, idiot. I am just expanding our business," Tanya informs as the cub gives a yip to reaffirm it.

"Good," he says before wrapping her in a hug and lets the cub climb onto his head. "Would be more boring and chaotic around here if you do," he says smiling into her shoulder while reaching around and giving a grope to her ass.

Tanya says nothing before punching him in the gut, making him double over. "Did I say you could?"

Storm chuckles through the choking. "No. But I will get you one day and you will love it."

Tanya shook her head walking away, the cub jumping off him and following along.

Storm keeps chuckling as he looks over Tanya's form while seeing the cub run around between her legs. "Cute little cub though," he murmurs as he brushes himself off. "Oh shit. My own pay," he says to himself as he looks to his scroll and sends his own payment. Though, he then feels some eyes on him and shrugs at the feeling before walking off.

* * *

"Okay, who the fuck does the note sliding under the door trick these days? I thought that was long and gone," Storm asks himself as he walks along the hall through an empty area of the dormitory. Where he sees that none of the rooms around the hallway are used for any teams at the moment. In fact, he suspects it might be in preparation for the festival he heard about. Though who would want him? Maybe a wannabe student who want to ambush and take his stuff without trouble. Too bad his tail is crazy.

Reaching the doorway of the room marked on the paper with the words 'Meet me in Room 182 in the new dormitory.' Opening the unlocked door, he steps inside, expecting to be hit over the head as he looks side to side before closing the door behind him. "Hello?" he calls out in the dark room. Though not dark enough for his eyes to see at least something that might be in here. The moon itself helping a bit as it shines some moon rays through the window.

"Yeah…over here," he hears and turns his head quickly to see Blake standing there, looking over a small little book. "Took you long enough."

Storm raises an eyebrow at this little impromptu meeting. "So what is this about?"

Blake smiles a little. "Remember when I said that our little competition isn't over?" she asks, still reading.

Storm whips his tail and snatches the book out of her hands and into his own. "Yes. If that's all you want to prove, we could have tussled in the gym."

Blake scoffs smirking. "Except you went and grabbed the heck out of me. But you won't get the last chance out of this," she says taking off her bow and throwing it onto the stand behind her.

Storm growls hungrily. "Is that so? Well, little pussy cat, what are you waiting for?"

Blake immediately pounces him and, with that element of surprise, was able to push him down suddenly to the ground. Storm looks up in some amusement that someone was able to do that, though he wasn't expecting her to pounce like that. He sees her grinning and immediately grabs her hips and flips them around, taking her by surprise now. Ending up the other way around, Blake looks up to see the fanged grin of his and wraps her legs around his waist. Quickly then bending herself out from under his arm and onto his back and grabbing hold around his neck. Storm quickly bending himself back and trying to push her arm off to gain some leverage.

Kicking his head back, Storm smashes into her face, making stars explode in her vision. This weakens her grip, giving him enough time to wriggle his head out of her chokehold. However, her legs held tight around his waist, but with his considerable strength he latched onto her arms, and pulled her right off, above her head and back down to the ground. With a thud, Blake landed on her back, spread across the floor. She was open and stunned, which Storm took full advantage of.

Moving quickly, he leaped around to land on her stomach, sitting proudly but also pinning her arms above her head. Shaking the stars from her face, she realized her troubled position, with him leering over her face, and his long tongue slithering out.

"Whatsssss, the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he questioned like a snake, letting his own slimy appendage slide along her face, leaving a long wet mark on her cheek.

Blake groans and tries to turn her head away. Feeling the hot faunas tongue slather her face. As she goes through their position in her mind, she curls her hands before slipping her hands out of his grip. With that, she pushes against his arms and slides out from under him. Storm frowns as he grabs her black coat and makes it slip off in the process. Leaving her in just a small white shirt while her long boots and thin white shorts were unaffected. Throwing it away, he looks behind him and sees Blake smirking as she stands again, her chest bouncing a little as she gets back into a small fighting position.

"Oh. Slippery like a real cat, huh? I heard they don't like it when their ears are touched. That true?" Storm teases as he stands as well before he felt his jacket pulled off and looks behind him to see another Blake holding up his jacket, looking quite proud of herself. When looking back to the one in front of him, the figure dissipates into shadows. "Shadow clones…really?" he asks sarcastically and turns back to see that Blake already made it somewhat easy for him as she holds up her long boots and tosses them next to the other thrown clothes. "Fair fight. Bring it," he challenges, getting back into a fighting position of his own.

Storm made the first move, rushing forward with immense speed, intending to tackle her straight to the ground, but she was too quick for that. With resounding agility, Blake slid right between his open legs, and as he passed over her, she latched onto the floor, stopping her slide and launching herself right onto his back again. Storm wasn't expecting the extra weight and crashed onto his stomach.

Using her cat-like reflexes, before Storm could even react, Blake had spun around, wrapping her thighs around his neck and left arm, bending in painfully in the wrong direction. She had him in a headlock again, his breathing a bit strained as sweat began to drip from both of their bodies, and making Storm's scent begin to waft through the air.

While the air starts to be filled with both Storm and Blake's musk, outside, a pair of rabbit ears peeks out from behind some bushes and a reflective lens watches the action. A picture is snapped as Velvet peeks her head out a bit more, her breath becoming deeper and heavy as she watches how they wrestle and move around. But she keeps a good eye on Storm mostly and watches as his muscles flex and his form moves to try and pin the cat girl.

Using his tail, Storm wraps it around Blake's neck, and constricting, but also dragging her along the ground till she basically laid beside him, her leg hold having been broken and only restricted his arm. Flipping over, Storm lands on top of her in a basic sixty-nine position, each of their head's dangerously close to each other's crotch, and even getting some even more alluring smells than before.

Both Blake and Velvet gulp at their position but Blake decided to tease him about it and leans up before licking his bulge through his pants. A stark surprise to Storm as he lifts himself up enough for her to gain some leverage and allows Blake to slide out again. But this time, Storm had a grip on her shorts and pulls them off as she gets to her feet. He grins triumphantly as he tosses it away before being pounced again and then gets his shirt pulled off with a rip. Blake landing on her back as she looks to the tattered shirt before tossing it all the same. Velvet's face immediately became red as her nose bleeds a little while she looks over Storm's strong chest that looks like it could crush her if he tried. About ten clicks coming from her camera without her looking through it.

The two contestants, breathed heavily, their wide stance showing off their bodies. Little beads of sweat rippled down Storm's tight exposed abs and strong chest. While Blake crouched, panting a bit, her strong and smooth thighs glistened in the moonlight. And, if Storm could see behind her, those taut round buttocks with pure black lace panties that accentuated her full curves. They eyed each other's body just for a second, their minds traveling to lewd thoughts before engaging once again.

Blake took the chance this time and charges toward him. Storm quickly tries to wrap an arm and grab her, but she slips by and ends up almost hitting the wall while she gets behind him and grabs the hem of his pants and reaches around to unbuckle them. Storm quickly moves his hands to grab her hands, but he misses as Blake finishes and slips his pants down. For some reason, he smelled more blood coming from the direction of the window. But that didn't stop him from grabbing Blake's arm, spinning her and her arm behind her back. Then grabbing her shirt before slipping it off her head.

"Lace…you're a lace girl?" Storm asks curiously before being pounced on again as Blake sends him to the ground.

As the now completely naked, and frankly, quite aroused Storm laid there on his back, his large dragonhood stood at full attention, nestled snugly in Blake's soft, but firm buttcrack. Immense heat radiated off of it, which she easily felt, but actually enjoyed the warming sensation, and even took the opportunity to grind against the top of his dick. Storm grinned lecherously, feeling the firm movements, bringing his hands up to her thighs, and begins kneading them. He could have kept going for sure, but he wanted to see where this was going, and test her determination.

"What? Can't blame a girl for wanting to feel sexy, can you?" she asked, giving a sultry giggle in return.

Storm hums teasingly. "No. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it either. Now are you going to take the prize or not?" he asks, hearing a small clunk from the window and spies an ear disappearing from his view of the window. "If not, we can keep trying tOHMP!" he calls out as Blake bounces hard against him. His cock making a slapping noise against her ass as she slowly lifts herself up in his stupor and slowly prods herself. "Okay…you win…" he groans as he tries to push her down while the tip slips past her panties.

She smirked triumphantly at his yield. Though it may have been seen as a forfeit to anyone else, Black counted it as a complete win in her book, and now she gets to enjoy the spoils of war. "That's right, from now on, you can't treat me like an inept little girl. As you can see, I can handle myself!" With her last word, she let herself drop down with full force, and hilting him in one clean go. Pleasure exploded in her senses as his raging hot cock buried into her depths and ramming into her cervix. A loud, lusty moan escaped her lips, her body shivering all over and eyes going crossed from stimulation.

Storm growls happily, knowing that she can't get past his size alone. "What's wrong? Can't take it? Cause I can take over here." Actuating those words with a hip thrust up into her and makes her gasp sharply. "It sounds like you are." But he then grunts when Blake slams herself down again and then again, making him fall flat onto the ground. "Needy kitty," he teases through his small grunts and loud squelching come from between them.

"I don't think so little hatchling. You're mine now," Blake said, building up to a nice steady pace, her panty clad ass receiving waves of jiggles on every bounce. Her senses were back, somewhat, but the warm heated pleasure sending waves of euphoria made the whole thing feel like magic. Storm was more than enjoying his 'defeat' and let her take what she wanted, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun. Even while his body jostled on each bounce of her, his tail deftly made its way up to her black lace bra that was barely containing her nice full chest. Fiddling with the clasp, the bra fell down, exposing her bouncy tits, allowing him to cradle them, and knead the fleshy pillows.

Blake sighs happily, pushing her chest out as she leans on his chest. Her fingers trace along the muscles while using it to lift herself up and slam herself down harder. Storm helping along as he grips her legs and helps her down. The strength of it let him see a small bulge that keeps moving in and out from her stomach and grins from another win. But he rather not spoil the pussy cat above him from enjoying herself as her face screwed up in a dumb expression and rolled out tongue shows she was deep into the pleasure, thinking he is letting her enjoy it all.

Blake felt his throbbing cock stretching her like nothing she's ever felt before. It battered her insides, ramming and pushing against all her pleasure centers. She was in bliss, letting a constant flow of girlish moans and squeaks leak out. Wanting more, her speed increased, now getting to a nearly feverish pace. Harder, she slammed down, pushing immense pressure on Storm's hips, but he rode it out, letting his new conquest willingly drop herself over and over along his rod.

Storm tries to lift his hips to enjoy it more, but Blake's lusty strength is enough to keep him pinned to the ground. However, with each attempt, Blake tries harder and harder to get what she wants and keeps pushing him back down with her hips and hands. Considering he won't get further, he moves one hand up to one of her breasts and manhandles it as best he could. Blake meowls in pleasure as she leans down more him and uses the new angle to get more force out of the pounding. Loud wet slapping noises coming from between them while slick juices rode down his rod and were quickly snatched up by her cunt. By now, Storm can see that Blake is completely lost and just wants it all.

She wanted his cum. To have it shot into her, the feeling of that warm creamy goodness painting her insides was driving her wild, which she took out on Storm, dropping her plush ass all over his crotch. He was getting close, his balls starting to churn and constrict, those large orbs containing multiple orgasms full of rich, which seed, meant to breed any female he could. "Get ready pussy cat, cuz you're about to have some kittens," he says between short pants and grunts from the girl diligently trying to milk him for all he's worth.

Blake's hands grip his chest hard and keep moving. His cock starts to throb in need to breed the faunus while Blake kept moving. But then he realizes she won't stop and, as she kept bouncing herself on him, jizzes into her. Splatters of cum splashing on their legs and crotches as more and more came out. Somehow never stopping while Blake heavily pants, her muscles clenching up and throwing her head back in pure bliss. Though even with the splatters becoming less and less, his balls even stop clenching, Blake still kept bouncing. Turning her head down to him and grins. "More…"

Storm smiled through lust-filled greedy eyes. She was now his, even though she thought she was in control, she really wasn't, and now would become his plaything. "Then take it, you whore. Show me how far you're willing to go." With that, she began again, with renewed gusto, slamming down on the cum plastered legs of Storm. Thick ropes of cum flew around, landing on her thighs, legs, belly, and even all the way up to her tits. Little spindles of the white stringy seed clung to itself like a goopy wet web of jizz. On her upswings, more globs would fly up, hitting her underboob, along with the large, thick strands connected her bouncy ass with Storm's splattered hips. And luckily for her, there was still more to be had in Storm's laden ballsack.

Storm pants as he kept a somewhat strong grip on Blake's cum drenched legs and looks to her as she pants and stays somewhat still. "There we go. So had fun my sexy girl?" he asks, reaching a hand up and flicks his hand across one of her tits. "And maybe you would want some more later?" What he catches out of the corner of his eye, he sees Velvet moving around and taking some pictures of them and decides to allow her to catch more risque pictures. He reaches around and slaps Blake across the ass and makes a small meowl escape from the kitty.

"I don't think so, Storm. I'm not done with you yet. You said I can claim my reward, and that's exactly what I intend to do!" she finishes, reaching back and cupping his balls in one hand and massages them more, making his cock begin to harden again while still inside her. "I want it all. I'm going to drain these glorious orbs till there's nothing left!" She had clearly lost it in her cum drunken lust. But there wasn't much Storm could do. Immediately she began riding him again. Wet globby slaps and splatters rained cum all around, and Blake was in heaven once again, loving the firey, cum filled sensation of a cock buried deep inside her cum stained pussy.

Velvet's nose leaks heavily as she kept taking pictures. Feeling how every time she moves, her crotch felt sticky and wet. Looking down, she notices the wet spots all over her pants and blushes heavily that she is getting off to this show. But decides to enjoy and sneak a hand down and under her panties, moving her fingers to her wet snatch. But then turns back to taking pictures as she rubbed along her surprisingly sensitive snatch while taking nearly ten every time he came again into the now crazy lust girl above him. Through it all, she counts at least five more times this happened. The room became a little messier but that was nothing compared to the two who were still going, one more than the other. She zooms in on Blake's cum stained panties that almost turned them white with how much there was and sees the small puddle forming below them. His balls noticeably smaller than before while Blake was starting to slow down and enjoy herself on each and every stroke. A loud wet squelch happening with every hit before she slams herself one final time and jizzes herself as well, enjoying the last bits of her induced pleasure as she could. With that, she shakily gets up and shows the cum covered cock to the air and Velvet's camera before she leans down and starts to lick at it. Catching the last few spurts out of the tired dragon's balls and cover her face slightly and licking up a few hungrily like a cat with her milk.

"Thanks for the ride stud," she says with a smirk, standing up and reveling at the sight of Storm, panting heavily, and barely able to move, save for a few arm motions. And with that, she turned around, huge, fat globs of jizz fall to the ground with a splat, along with her pussy leaking a steady flow of viscous spunk trailing between her legs. With her bulging semen filled belly, she went off to clean up, but she had half a mind to keep that delicious, jizz contained within her…which she just might do.

"Damn…one…lusty…kitty…next time…girl," Storm pants and turns an eye towards the window to see some blood drops on it but doesn't smell her nearby. 'You will get it one day…sexy rabbit…damn, that was a first!'


End file.
